Wild Horse
by Enigmatic Ice
Summary: All of Ranma's picture perfect life started to change when Shampoo entered his room that night. Realizations came and with it is all of his turmoil. RanmaxShampoo
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** I have been reading this story and sad to say that I have to delete my original one because there are just too many errors in it. I consider it to be my fault for not reading my story after I finished writing it. For these guys, I hope you'll review again and let me know what you think...

**Death12 **– Thank you very much. To tell you the truth I feel kind of annoyed when I read your review but then I remembered on how you told me about my mistakes and now I see you in a new light. Actually you are the reason why I read my fiction again. Finding most of your points true, I decided to edit it. After reading my story, I am also in favor of finding a new proof-reader. Ha ha, it really is kinda dim of me to make someone who doesn't even like reading to read my story and find only a few mistakes!

**JhyarelleDrakon** – a very big thanks to you! Your review is greatly appreciated. I feel that a new writer like me needs all the support we can get. I feel like you are talking with the wisdom of experience here that is why I greatly respect your opinion.

**Cassandra's Destiny – **like you I didn't watch the anime religiously however what caught my attention is Shampoo's attraction towards Ranma, her laws and schemes. It really is a laugh. But I have to ask, since I am new to this and all, about these run-ons you keep telling me about. I am afraid that I don't understand. But I will try my best to improve on where to cut my scenes. And the line you said, tehee, yes, Shampoo do sound like that in the anime, with her being a Chinese and that she is living in Japan. Anyways, I am very happy that you have enjoyed this story. I have deleted the first story to make IMPROVEMENTS, well, I hope that I have improved, guess you will just have to be the judge of that.

**AN:** this idea came to me when I remembered reading one of the other fictions about Ranma's name means wild horse, and then mixed with some column I have read a few years ago. Ranma x Shampoo Enjoy!

**Wild Horse**

By: Enigmatic Ice

It is the beginning of summer and our school break already started, the sakura trees are in full bloom this year and I watched them be taken by gravity as I passed through a line of them, even taking a petal in my palm. I don't know why but they gave me a sense of calmness and for me, I think a petal going to my hand is the same as those that signifies the four leaf clover, good luck.

My life so far has been the quietest time throughout my life; I didn't exactly thought that going to college would be one of the most rewarding parts of my life. Sure, I haven't thought about going to college in the past but I thought otherwise when I can't stand my life anymore. But now, that is all in the past, I know I have made a good choice because without those people in Nerima near me, I could think clearly now and of course, without pressure whatsoever.

I liked my life in school. I never thought that most aspects of it could be interesting since I always doze off during classes and only active in P.E., the people here are much calmer, if I would have put in, and of course civil. Sometimes, I miss the fights that always happen to me back in Nerima but I have found other ways to compensate for it.

The fiancée problem has been brought to a minimum and luckily for me, there is only one left that I can't seem to break since it is their law. Akane and I have both agreed that we are not compatible and broke my engagement with her, much to my surprise, she seems to be civil this time and not like those other times where she would just suddenly popped a mallet out of nowhere and pound me into the ground. I am also lucky that Kasumi and Dr. Tofu are engaged and Nabiki and Kuno are both dating by that time that the agreement between our parents has been nullified. I even came to an understanding with Ukyo. It seems that she somehow gave up waiting for me and proceeded to live her life. She now has a very successful okonamiyaki restaurant in Nagoya.

The thing that made me the happiest is when my mother found out that his manly son could turn into a girl, she accepted me and didn't threaten to kill me with that katana of hers. I even enjoyed it when I saw father received her wrath for engaging me to multiple women throughout our journey.

By the time I went to my apartment it is already night, I feel that I would collapse immediately to my futon. It really is a tiring day, I am only glad that this day is the last day of our exams and I could relax for now. Immediately, my consciousness was swallowed by darkness when my head came into contact with my pillow.

I heard my window slid open quietly. Since I left the Tendo house, I really become attuned to my surroundings, a fit not impossible to a martial artist like me. I didn't move a muscle so not to alert the perpetrator. Instead of standing straight and ready to fight, I let an eye peek for a moment. Surely, from the sounds of how this person entered my room, this person is good in the arts.

At once, I could tell from the silhouette that this perpetrator is a woman, seeing her curves and the cat-like grace only selected women could ever possess. As the ray of the moon shone through my window, I was shocked to found myself gazing upon the beautiful features of Shampoo. If I am not only trying to maintain the illusion of me sound asleep at that time, I would have shouted at her already asking her many questions.

Although I am urged to do that very matter, I held my ground, wanting to have some hint on why she came here. True enough, she does seem to bug me every time she see me back in Nerima and I seldom see her at this parts, but never since the time that I found her beside me at the first time since our supposedly '_marriage_' did she come again to my room without any consent. As I look at her, I wondered how her long purple hair have looked that soft, I even wandered how come this beautiful Amazon even came to like me with those looks that could make many men look at her, even though she is from another race.

Unlike many times, I suspect that this visit is something out of the ordinary. There is something different from this vixen in front of me. I stared at her for a little longer; then, at once I knew what it was. I looked at her hair and saw that those intricate hairstyles of hers, similar to those of the odangoes are missing. Sure she looks really cute and beautiful with her in them but the sight of her without them and with the moonbeams domineering her features just like now, well to say the least, she looks breathtaking, as if she is some goddess who came down to my room to look over for me.

Slowly, she came toward me, somehow unsure on what she will do. I even felt nervous if she ever knew that I am not asleep. Her footsteps continue to progress and her feet stopped just before my futon. I fully closed my eyes by the time she got too near me so that she wouldn't recognize my act, realizing that she didn't seem to notice that I know her presence already. I felt a gentle tug on my covers, which somehow, still manage to cover my body. I felt the sudden chill of the late winter air without my cover but as suddenly as I felt it, it was gone. In place is my cover, but something felt odd, another source of heat seems to be beside me, then I felt her, the warmth of her body pressing against my own making me feel a little warmer than before. But what shocked me the most at the time are my own feelings at this situation, something is definitely odd is happening inside me because somehow, I feel really cozy with her on my side.

I didn't know how long we both lay like that, I hear her every breath that goes and about the crook of my neck. I am fighting the urge to be tickled at that gesture I even fought the urge to snuggle closer to her. At the top of these moments, I suddenly become guilty of Akane's accusations of me being a pervert at that specific time. Which man who in their right mind would not feel so if there is a breathtakingly gorgeous girl beside you, the tip of her breast teasing your arm as if pleading for you to touch them?

As I begin my mind battle with myself, I felt her move beside me, shifting her position until she lay over me, her chest pressing against mine. I began to panic when she did that, knowing that this act is enough for me I decided that I should tell her off me now. I began to move and tell her to get off me when suddenly; I felt her lips capture my own.

The kiss I felt with her now is unlike the first time she had kissed me when she gave me the kiss of marriage. Unlike the first kiss she gave, this one is deeper and filled with passion. I hesitated at first but as the seconds passed by, I started to kiss her back, and I even surprised myself seeing how hungrily I answered her kiss, hugging her body closer to mine in the process. My lips continued unto pressing her lips, her teeth tugging and nipping, I felt that I couldn't hold on anymore as I slithered my tongue towards her luscious lips, begging for entry. I knew that by this time around, she already discovered that I am fully awake. Feeling her part her lips slightly to get some air, I took the chance to rummage my tongue inside her to partake her sweetness. I began to take the more aggressive role as I deepen our kiss. Gripping my shirt, she whimpered softly when she felt my hand at her waist tighten.

Releasing her, I watched her flushed face as she took deep, shuddering breaths. It made me smile to see that I have that kind of effect towards her. Gripping her body closer to me, I nuzzled her neck and smirked when I felt her stiffen. Nipping the lobe of her ear, I shifted my body over her and resumed our kiss. At first, I thought that she would be contented with it. I am so distracted with her lips that I didn't know she already took my hands in hers. I just came to my senses when I suddenly felt warm and sinuous skin underneath my palm. I suddenly gasped and backed away from her; I was just so caught with the pleasure of the kiss and was glad to have experienced it.

But this course of action is just too much for me. It made me think of how she pestered me back in Nerima and compare my situation with her here. I know for a fact that she doesn't do things this way. She might poison, trick, scare and even black mail me but she have never resorted to this type of action before. Sure she really is cute but I could never go through with this without any proper explanation, and I like to hear it, NOW. I stood up and reached for the switch of the lights and turned it on. I adjusted my eyes for a few moments before I looked at Shampoo. I planned to lecture her for what she have done today but stopped when I saw her looking down.

Concern washed all over me, seeing her state on my futon. She seemed to have lost her jovial nature. Gone was the over-optimistic side of the Amazon and the one I see in front of me is a disgruntled and depressed one. Seeing her at that state make me at once be at her side. Well, I guess I could just say that I practically took a seat just in front of her just to be sure. I don't want to let these hormones of mine to delude my reasoning.

As I stared at her beautiful face it made me think that something must really be wrong, she didn't leeched at me, not that I really want it. She then looked at me with those watery lavender eyes…

"Make love to me Ranma" she whispered.

I felt dumbstruck with the idea. I even just can't believe that I am kissing her before, feeling different ministrations as we did so and now she says to have sex with me?! I really have to learn the reason behind this now. I then looked at her disbelievingly at our situation when I heard her whispered something else.

"Please Airen"

My mind started to race even more. So then, she really is serious about this. The fiancée that I can't shake off, the fiancée that I can't seem to break up with me is now pleading for me to go on lengths with her. Now, I see a very different Amazon in front of me… I never even dreamed of something like this. Scratch that, I did dream something like this but, what's happening now; it is just too sudden and definitely much better than those on what happens in my dream. I would like to know why now more than ever to understand this situation. I opened my lips and started to voice out my words…

"Why Shampoo? I can't understand why you're doing this…"

She looked up immediately at me as if she was so shocked in my question. I guess she didn't even thought about me asking these questions. I am even shocked myself that I could even restrain myself in devouring her the moment she asked me. She continued staring at me as if she doesn't want to answer my question.

She paused for a moment, closed her eyes for a fleeting second then looked at me, determination in her eyes.

"Me needs you Ranma, by my side. I waited long, too long, I need you. This a retribution for tribe".

What she said to me even made me more confused. What's up with this retribution stuff? She didn't do anything did she?

"Did you broke a law of your tribe or something?" I asked, almost afraid of her nearness as she stooped in front of me, making me see that wonderful breast of hers when her Chinese dress she usually slept in made me peek at the wonderful sight inside. Wait a minute, I just remembered; isn't her dress supposed to be very short? Remembering it, I automatically looked at her lower half then unconsciously gulped. Her long silky legs are stalking quietly to my legs. I know that my pants are getting tighter by the second. I almost cursed myself for being easily excited, if she notices this now, my situation would really turn worse, or maybe better? No, definitely worse, that's the correct answer if modesty is to question.

"At least not yet Airen" she whispered as she closed the gap between the two of us.

Which is a bad move for me for I knew that the moment she gave me the kiss of marriage that I could not deny her. I realized for a very long time now that I lusted after her, making me rethink of it at this exact minute that maybe it isn't true. I know now that I simply don't like her bodyand her looks alone because now I realize that I love this purple goddess that is currently lip-locked with me right now, I love everything about her. I want her as much as she wants me, maybe more.

My mind was whirled into a world of ecstasy and something that I could not fathom to name at the moment as I responded to her kiss more vigorously this time and pulled her to my embrace. Temporarily, I have forgotten what we are discussing just a moment ago for I have entered to this different pleasure that I am now experiencing. She embraced me readily at my action.

My mind went blank when she straddled my lap and began to rub up against me. This action made me put her down again in my, no I mean our futon. She put my hands on her breast as she continued to kiss my lips. Our tongues clashed for the second time around. I moaned as my growing virility touched those of hers. Impatiently with the growing excitement with this new feeling as my hands went down to the hem of that Chinese dress she wore. She pulled away in a matter of seconds to let me pull it over; gasping slightly to get some much needed air.

I gasped at the sight now before me. I allowed my eyes to wander across her slim and perfect figure. Surely, those years of practice of the Amazon arts did not let her body to be muscular. Her curves are truly feminine, sexy and seem to be begging to cuddle her at that very moment. She motioned me to turn off the lights and I blindingly obeyed. Feeling my rational mind fading bit by bit and in turn my arousal growing each second, my hands started to explore. Her hands hastily pulled my shirt off me; I suddenly felt the chill of the night air, maybe mainly because she left the window where she came in, open. Her hands started wandering across my chest and back. She looks delighted at touching me but I am getting too excited. I felt myself moan before breaking the kiss.

"Don't tease me like that…" I panted, feeling my blood rush to my body which is heavily sweating. She looked at me seductively encircling her arms around me pulling me tighter.

"Why?" she asked, at that moment I feel my whole being to be consumed with lust. My hands caressed her thighs, stroking them affectionately and I moved my hands further down towards her crotch, my finger brushed her undergarments. She whimpered under my touch, feeling more confident now I spared no time taking off her remaining undergarments.

Wasting no time, her hands moved to my shorts, the only clothing that in constricting my manhood. Now, I lay naked straddling her lithe body within my frame, our bodies glistened by the pale moonlight. I looked at her lovingly; I might be imagining things at that moment because of the full moon above. But at that moment, when the light of the moon touched her face, she looks ethereal.

My face went down as I replaced my hands on her breast with my face. I proceeded to suckle her breast, while one of my hands massage the breast that that was left ignored. She arched her back when I did that. I feel happy when I know that I was the one who brought her that pleasure. I am still caressing one of her breasts as my other hand snaked down to play with her clitoris. She squirmed under my touch even more and I decided to do something different this time.

I moved my way down to her treasure and was happy to see that she was dripping wet at the sight of me. I began to suck her juices, making her squeal in delight. Encouraged, I sucked harder and then decided to add a finger into her private region. She groaned and thrashed underneath me but I didn't stop until finally her cum entered my mouth. I licked it all up before positioning myself over her. Moving into place, our hands became interlaced, palms together and fingers intertwined. She squeezed my hands gently giving me the signal that she was ready. I looked at her in the eye. Her eyes looked hazed and full of anticipation as I moved myself down.

"Umph!"

She let out a soft sound as I entered her, claiming her virginity. She looked in pain with the process. I then recalled on the lesson in our Health subject when I am still in high school, about the girl's first time. I stayed like that for a while, fearing that I might hurt her even more if I moved. After sometime she looked fine, her face softened and she looked at me and motioned me to move on. Getting her signal, I resumed penetrating her and slowly began to thrust into her.

We quickly established a rhythm on our own. Our hips buckled each other in the process, as I thrust into her and her hips met mine halfway. I pumped into her with no abandon liking her tightness. I leaned over her and slid my member deeper and deeper into her. Quickening our pace, I feel pressure begin to build up before I heard her scream my name. I felt my body spasm as we both came, my seed released inside her.

"Ranma!"

I heard her cry at the exact time I released my own moan. I panted and slowed my pace. I collapsed onto her as we both panted to catch our breath and I kissed her again.

We lay there, side by side as we continue to gain our lost energy. The scent of our lovemaking seems to make me feel content especially when I see her close beside me like this. I felt alive just remembering what we just did a minute ago. I remembered having claimed her first and that made me feel special. Of course, I would be surprised if I am not her first being an Amazon and all. However, I hastily contradict myself. She has a beauty that could magnetize and make every species of man go crazy for her. For me having as her first is an honor.

We lay there on our back for sometime now. Shampoo, nuzzling and cuddling my chest, I didn't mind her action for I feel content while she is doing it. She then stroked my back and hair. With a naughty smile, she looked at me then grinned, I sighed seeing her beautiful face. But, my face turned to one of surprise at her next action. She stroked my member before she said something that made me too shocked to even gave a comment.

"I not knew Airen have big cock. Big like a horse…"

I unexpectedly began to get hard again. I didn't know such a gesture will make that happen to me. Feeling my lust rise again to a dangerous level, I didn't even think of resting at the time. I got up and turned over a surprised Shampoo, making her back face me and put up her knees in the process. I grinned slyly as she look back at me confused but somehow dazed.

"You should not tease someone like that"

I announced already dazed. I somehow forcibly penetrate my newly formed erection inside her. Her elbows touched the sheet of the futon to keep herself upright. I pumped into her continuously with no abandon, our juices sliding down to our legs. Shampoo moaned in delight as I went faster with each thrust. I grabbed one of her breast as I thrust deeper and deeper. Our skin slapped against each other, I felt myself groaned feeling that I just couldn't get enough of this sensation. She is so tight. I am nearing my limit once more, her inner walls constricting my enlargement and I reach my peak once again in time with hers.

Feeling exhaustion hit her, shampoo sat up on me, leaning her head on my shoulder, I think she doesn't realize it yet that we are still joined. I liked feeling myself inside her even without thrusting myself inside. It made me feel that we truly are one. As we continued our rest, I slowly disengaged myself in her, anymore of that treatment will surely make me hard again, laying the both of us on the futon totally exhausted. I then inhaled the scent we left in my room, the smell of our lovemaking with the blend of both our sweat and our normal scent. As I let my consciousness darken and let myself rest, I felt content with her at my arms as we both sleep. I pulled her closer unconsciously, securing her under my embrace. Now, she is mine and now she knew I am hers…

As the ray of sunshine wake me up the next day, I unconsciously pulled something towards me for I refuse to wake up. But, something is wrong, I don't know why but I feel something isn't right. I forced myself to open an eye, seeing that I am all alone I begin to wonder if what have happened last night was just one of those kind of dreams. I scratched my head and just decided to get up; I have to know what is wrong in this picture, I wouldn't get back to sleep anyway if I feel something wrong.

Then it hit me square in the face. I now stand in my bed, NAKED. My entire being was shocked. It now just came to me that whatever happened last night is not a dream. I even saw blood in my futon as an evidence of what happened last night. I became confused with the situation because if my friend in college told me was true, and since that was her first time with any man, I expect her to be sore all over. But what made me confused most of all is the fact that she just vanished after all that has happened between us.

I decided that maybe, she just returned to Nekohanten to tell the old ghoul about the news. I went to the table to drink some milk before going out to have some breakfast when I saw a piece of paper in the table. I picked it up eagerly, expecting a note from her before she went out. But looking closer I was surprised to know that the piece of paper that is supposed to be a note is a letter instead.

_**Ranma,**_

_**You might be surprised to see this letter you are reading right now. I would like you to know that I have abandoned my tribe. I know for a fact that I am getting into your nerves whenever I pester you before I went to you last night. You have a life to lead and like a wild horse, you deserve to be free and not meant to be apprehended by our laws and cultures. That is why I am setting you free. I hope that you are now happy; I know I will be if you are. Thank you for the times you have spent with me. I will treasure all those times especially last night.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Xian Pu**_

I felt my knees lost its strength after I read the letter. What does this mean? Does she really mean it when she said about setting me free? How can she do this to me?! She left me now as if nothing had ever happened between the two of us… I felt crushed, crushed and betrayed on what happened. Then I remembered our conversation before we started getting rowdy, something about retribution. Then it hit me, is this what she meant by retribution?

AN:

Did you like it? Hate it? Please review and comment on my story. I know that I am still new with this writing stuff, in fact, this is just my second story, and my first one is still in progress.

To tell you the truth, I really like the turn out of this story. This is supposed to be a one shot story only; however, I think that if many people liked this story and reviewed, I might continue this story, but beware for those people who always like lemon, I really am cooking up plots here (pokes at my brain).

Again I would like to thank Cassandra's Destiny for coaching me on how to upload my stories. She really did help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma 1/2

**Author's Notes: **Well, this is the next chapter guys, I hope you like this one…

And oh, I would also like to express my regards to the following people that reviewed.

**The Eromancer – **Yes, I must agree with you that Shampoo do love Ranma. However, I haven't seen the manga since there are no mangas of Ranma ½ being sold here in our country. The retribution stuff is quite serious in Shampoo's POV but, well just read this next chapter to find out.

**Jovianwolfgirl – **Hey thanks for the support! I hope you will also like the next chapter. There is no lime in here, mainly about Ranma's outlook and the like.

**Sargon Dorsai – **I must agree with you that I need a proofreader and there are a lot of grammatical errors but there is one big problem, I can't find a proofreader! Well, basically I am the only one our neighborhood who likes reading. Others don't look that way, sad to say. Anyway, thank you very much for commenting that the story isn't bad. It's a big relief on my part. The only thing that I could promise you for now is that I will do my best in correcting myself.

**oOo**

**Chapter 2**

**Wild Horse**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**oOo**

I jumped from roof after roof at the fastest pace that I could muster… I have to know what this means. I want answers. Why? What does her letter mean? There are so many things that I want to know, and there is only one person that could answer them for me… The old ghoul…

At last, after four hours of traveling by the bullet train, I'm back, back here in Nerima. I am a little worried, to say the least, since I fear that something odd will happen to me again once I'm back. But, there are more important matters to think about right now, Shampoo… Fixing my duffel bag, I walked toward my destination, the Nekohanten.

The restaurant seems to be doing better since I left. It expanded and now has many patrons. There are now at least five waitresses who worked for the old ghoul. Last time, Cologne has to resort in blackmail only to get me help the restaurant. This place sure has changed.

However, I wouldn't be surprised of what happened. Although the old ghoul looked like some old prune, she really could cook up a tasty meal. I dare say that she could be the best cook in town, no offense to Kasumi. And Shampoo learned from the best, she really is the best cook from the four girls (who are all my fiancées at the time by the way) that competed in the cooking competition back then. But at that time, I wouldn't dare say that she is because she might take it differently. But thinking back, if not for my pride, I wouldn't say anything too because if I say something that will favor one of the fiancées, chaos will surely ensue. Surely, the others will make a huge racket if they ever heard my decision, not to mention Akane, Kuno, Ryoga, Pops and Mr. T will be ganging up on me if I ever made it home.

What I am doing!? I scold myself for staring at the building. There are more important matters to attend to at the moment. I have no time in reminiscing! I entered Nekohanten deciding to look for the old ghoul first. If what the letter says is true, then Shampoo is definitely not in here. As I walked towards the counter, I found the waitresses odd because they looked at me as I pass, but I decided to just shrug it off since they are not my purpose of coming in here.

I was surprised to see that the old ghoul is not the one present in the counter. Instead, some girl named Lao is there, it says so in her name tag. I purposely went towards her, wanting to ask the whereabouts of the old prune. I even start to wonder why does this girl suddenly went red in the face as I near her. Hmm, maybe she has a fever.

"Where is the old ghoul?"

"Ummm… Excuse me sir but who are you looking for exactly?"

"Uhh… I'm sorry"

Jeez. I've got to remind myself again that not all people know how I address the old prune. I can see why she's so confused. Scratching my head, I put on a nice smile on my face and asked again.

"What I meant to say is that I am looking for Cologne. Could you tell her that Ranma is looking for her?"

The girl looked surprised. Maybe she didn't expect me to ask about the old ghoul's whereabouts. Heck, I even surprise myself on asking someone politely. Not being in Nerima for sometime sure changed me.

But the Lao chick just smiled afterwards saying that the old ghoul's in her room at the back and to my surprise, she said that the old ghoul is feeling out of the weather. The old ghoul… sick? That's news to me…

Slowly, I approached the old ghoul's room, feeling something weird stir in my stomach. I guess that I am nervous seeing the old ghoul again. I knocked on her door, and when I heard a small voice said come in, I gripped the cold steel door knob. With a last sigh, I fully opened the door…

"Good afternoon Ranma".

I stared at the old ghoul. That Lao girl surely said it right when she described her to me. The old ghoul really looked out of the weather. Cologne looked dull and grey, with a somber expression on her face by the windowsill. Suddenly I missed her cackling laugh. I never thought that I would see the day when the old ghoul would look miserable. She gave me that impression since I've met her. She always made me feel that everything will be fine in the end, but this time it's different. Wait a minute; did she just call me Ranma? There must really be something wrong in here, she always call me '_son in law'_

"I came here for explanations old ghoul"

"I see, so Shampoo didn't explain anything to you after all. I wonder why".

I could feel the sadness emanating from Cologne's voice. What does she mean? I need answers and I need it NOW.

Cologne seems to notice my silence. It's hard to tell. However it looks like she noticed because she made me took a seat on one of the wooden chairs inside her room. I thought that the explanations might take a while so I just followed her instructions.

"So, tell me what's happening. Spill it out", I said coolly, trying to be patient but at the same time, demanding, my eyes bore straight into hers. With a final sigh Cologne started to explain.

"First of all Ranma, did you know the reason why Shampoo has a cursed form?"

"Not exactly" I answered; my patience is starting to waver. I don't want to hear this now; there are other more pressing matters for me to know.

"Well Ranma, the reason behind my great granddaughter's cursed form is because of you."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes Ranma, it is because of you that Shampoo has a cursed form. It happened because she did not uphold our ancient laws. She went back to China after giving you the kiss of marriage however, because she didn't know of your cursed form back then, she also gave you the kiss of death. Thus, she received the punishment of a battle with me on the hot springs of Jusenkyo. The rest of the story, you already know".

To tell you the truth, I was shocked by this revelation. So, the reason Shampoo can become a cat is because of me! I can't believe it! My guilty conscience started to wash over me as the truth of the old ghoul's words seep in.

Then, it came to me. Why didn't Shampoo hate me for it? Surely, she has the right to hate me. But, instead of hating me, she loved me… What have I done to deserve her? Thankfully, the old ghoul brought me out of my reverie saying something that I would be wounded for, for life.

"Because of our laws Ranma, you are Shampoo's husband, although none of the true meaning of husband and wife happens between the two of you, I kept my silence thinking that you need time to adjust seeing that you are from another country and that you are an alien to our laws."

Cologne paused after that. She looked at me disappointedly then looked outside the window. I sat there quietly, not daring to speak a word until she finishes her story. I could ask questions later anyway. Cologne then looked at me hastily, as if she hates me to the very core of my being.

"But, it did not end there, you have many fiancées and we have to be patient with you. However, when the time that you have succeeded in eliminating all of the girls betrothed to you by your brainless father, you still didn't accept the fact that my great granddaughter is your wife."

My brows furrowed at what she said. How in the world would I know what she's saying! They didn't even bother to explain to me that much… oh! That's right, thinking about it, they did tell me, I just never took it seriously. So, silently, I continued to listen at the old ghoul's words. But this time, my patience is nearing its limit.

"Because of what you did, Shampoo was pressured by the other elders of our village. They are demanding to uphold our laws and traditions. In other words Ranma, they want you and my great granddaughter to be together… But, it seems that she has changed. Shampoo begins to understand your culture and upbringing and, although she loves to be your wife, she also considered your feeling for this matter, to know what you think, to decide for yourself and not to be manipulated by others."

I could barely breathe. Does the old woman just say what I thought she just said? Despite all that Shampoo did before, she wants me to make up my own mind! What the!? But, sighing, I just accepted the old ghoul's words realizing that she's correct in most parts. Well, I wouldn't say that Shampoo considered what will I prefer when she put that red string on my pinky finger did she? Oh wait, I would prefer it but maybe because i am under the red string's spell! Oh! I raked my head in total frustration. I don't know! My mind is going to explode right now just thinking about it!

Seeing that I'm finally alert to listen to her words, Cologne just continued with her story. I think I saw some pity in her eyes. I guess, well, I guess I just looked too bothered with her words, and I know for a fact that it clearly shows in my face.

"Hmmm… Continuing with my story, the other elders of our village gave her an ultimatum, saying that if Shampoo didn't go back home to China with you at the twelfth moon, both of you will receive punishment. I couldn't tell them a lie because other elders knew other ways to spy on us, leaving no room for falsehoods."

"And what is the punishment?"

Cologne looked down at my question, my hands felt clammy and sweaty at the same time. It felt like forever just waiting to know her answer.

"Considering the length of time they have given to both of you, I think that other than death, a thousand whippings will suffice for the crime. That particular law is one of the most important laws of our village after all."

My blood turned cold at the old ghoul's answer. I know that the Amazon tribe is eccentric in many ways but, what just Cologne said, its cruelty… I accept the fact that they regard highly of their laws, experiencing it first hand when Shampoo hunted me down even though we are already in Japan, but, I have never thought that the Amazon's punishments, even towards their own people, are just too… barbaric.

"As you can see Ranma, the twelfth moon has already past, just yesterday actually."

The old ghoul's next words make me look up to her immediately. My eyes shining with hope. Maybe, just maybe, the Amazon tribe isn't that vicious after all.

"But, my great granddaughter did something to make both of you safe. Very witty if I do say so myself, it freed both of you from both the law and the punishment in the process" the old ghoul grimly chuckled at that time.

I should be feeling elated at the time. Shampoo and I will not receive punishment and we could continue our daily lives! But, the old ghoul's voice, it made me think that whatever Shampoo did is not good.

Cologne shook her head and began to stare at the widow once again. Her eyes looked distant and old.

"She never did want to force anything on you Ranma. She even decided against my plan to kidnap you and then go back to China. She wants you to decide for your own, but, she said to me that you looked unwilling to be with her, I could even deduce that you hated even the sight of her."

I sat there, frozen. She's right. Her deduction skills are quite impressive. I really did try to hide from her sight whenever I see her back then. I would hide if I ever got a chance, but if I don't I always resolve to being mean with her. But, it's different now… I just wish that the old ghoul realizes that. But, something is bugging me, what exactly did Shampoo do?

Thankfully, the old ghoul answered my unspoken question. My expression must have given it away again. Before Cologne spoke, I could swear that I saw a hidden smile in her lips.

"You see Ranma, the elders will only consider the two of you to be together as husband and wife if both of you shared yourselves physically." Seeing the confused expression on my face, she elaborates it further. "In other words, an intercourse between husband and wife…"

I gasped. So, the old ghoul already knows what have happened between the two of us… but wait, didn't she told me before she left all about retribution? I think she said that it's for the tribe at that time. Did Shampoo lied to me after all?

"But as you can see Ranma, the two of you are not together right now. Shampoo already knew that if the tribe received that particular report, harsher punishment will be given to both of you." Seeing Ranma's placid expression, Cologne sighed yet again before continuing. "Yet, my great granddaughter wants to you to make the decision for yourself. I think that it is safe to assume she didn't feel that your answer is in her favor that is why she made another important decision that will change her life."

I held my breath in both anticipation and revelation. My eyes are wide open, my knuckles are turning white from my grip and my ears are very sensitive, wanting to know everything there is to know. My body is tensed and shaking in suspense.

"My great granddaughter, she disowned her tribe… She is no longer an Amazon".

I just stayed silent. I guess that information is very hard to digest. Shampoo quitting as an Amazon? It is very hard to believe. I felt cold, both inside and out. I decided to rest my back on the chair, wanting to relax. There is only one question in my mind right now; I know how important being an Amazon is for Shampoo. But…

"Why?" I whispered.

Only then did the elder woman look at me again in the eyes. As if, wanting to know something. Seemingly satisfied with what she saw, she answered me straight in the face…

"Because Ranma, our laws will not apply to both of you if Shampoo will not be an Amazon…"

**Author's Notes:**

Well guys! There you have it! The second chapter is now up at last! I know that there is still something to question about the retribution stuff on Shampoo's part, but the problem is, Ranma doesn't notice it… yet! Haha something very different will happen in the next chapter, so please do wait for it.

Big spoiler hint: At first, there was silence, eerie and deafening as our eyes clashed with one another. Just the thought of her here, finally standing before me, felt like a dream, it made me feel rather dizzy.

So, what am I talking about? Just find out for yourselves in the next chapter!

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma 1/2

**Author's Notes:**

Before the story, I would like to give my thanks to all the people who reviewed and supported me in this story. Particularly to:

**Dumbledork**– thank you very much for saying so. I hope you like this new installment.

**chibi2000kitten – **Thank you for reviewing, your review made me grin (see the nick!). I guess, this chapter is somewhat tamed to your taste but I will let you to be the judge of that. Enjoy!

**Beth – **I really am overwhelmed when I saw your review. It made me happy when I read it. I know that I am still far from being the writer that I want to be, since I just started, but because of you, I couldn't help but be proud of myself! For a fact that there are far better Ranma/Shampoo stories out there, one of them is actually my favorite but sad to say, the author don't feel compelled to continue it anytime soon. Thank you and I will try my best to keep your expectations.

**Death 12 – **Is that a compliment[smiles (",) . I am not being sarcastic, I am just very happy that you reviewed again and you didn't give flames! Hooray for me! But really, your comments are very helpful and enlightening, so if you see something wrong in it again, please feel free to do so. I will do my best.

**Hiryo – **And pleased is such a simple word to describe my feelings in your review. Don't worry; I'll do my best to update this story soon.

**oOo**

**Chapter 3**

**Wild Horse**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**oOo**

It took me a long time before I wake up from my stupor. I found myself still in that chair in Nekohanten, but the old ghoul is not there anymore. I sighed as I stood up and looked outside the window. The sun is setting right now, _Have I really been out that long?_

Deciding that I no longer have business there, I went for the door. I know that I can't stay there for the night, it's not normal, better ask the Tendo's if I could stay with them. Mom and Pops lives pretty far away from here, so I really don't have any choice. It's a good thing, I mused, that even though the two schools did not unite, the friendship between the families still remain.

"Where's Cologne?"

I asked the Lao chick at the counter. I thought I would see the old prune there this time, I guess I expected too much.

"Oh! Cologne-sama is at the back, I think I heard her say she's going to mix something helpful…" she said pointing her finger at her chin, looking doubtful.

"I see. Thanks!"

I went through the back, and as expected, I saw the old ghoul there, holding something green in a little bottle. I see no reason to ask about it, it didn't occur to me at the time. I just feel that I am not supposed to be there anymore. And truthfully, I feel kind of nostalgic about it.

"I will spend the night at the Tendo's…" I informed her while shifting uneasily, shooting my eyes to the sides, looking at anything but the old ghoul in front of me. I'm not really comfortable with this stuff.

"ughmm… I guess, I should be going there now; it's going to be dark soon. I, I guess, well… I just want to thank you for your kindness. Thank you for explaining what happened."

I was actually embarrassed. I kept on stuttering in front of the old ghoul! I never thought that I would thank her this way, or even talk to her like this. It never occurred to me that it will actually happen. Well, since that night, when Shampoo came inside my room, nothing extra ordinary happens to me anymore, well, not since I left Nerima that is.

And quite frankly, I realized, I missed those days.

"Take some rest Ranma. I'm sure that you'll need it. Talk to me when you're ready", she said quietly, letting me go out of her sights and maybe, out of her life.

It never occurred to me what the old ghoul actually meant by that. Well, at that specific time, because I guess, I was just too caught up with my feelings. The new revelations the old ghoul told me today didn't totally sink and absorbed inside my brain yet.

But one thing is for sure. I don't feel right. I feel as if some part of me is lacking. And I don't know what it is that I am missing. I'm really confused. I slowly walked to the Tendo house looking down, not really minding the faceless people in the streets.

I looked towards the sky with my face of hopelessness. I guess Mother Nature is in sync with my emotions this time because the setting sky is cloudy. Its clouds are black and heavy, with small sparks of lights, a sign of thunder. It looks like it there is going to be a thunderstorm anytime soon and I am still a long distance away from the Tendo's.

'_Let it rain. Let it rain hard' _

Fortunately for me, I felt big droplets of water fall on to me after some time, followed by the cracking sound of thunder.

Unlike those other times, where I don't like to be doused with cold water, this time, just this time, I want the rain to pour down on me… to pour down on me hard. I don't care if I turn into a girl in the process. I don't mind.

Maybe it will help me feel numb. Maybe, just maybe, with it, it will make my confused thoughts clear. And from experience, I know, it will help me wash away my tears. My tears that came without notice, the tears, that comes with the rain. I felt it when my cheeks sense something hot flowing, and after hearing my wretched sniff after.

I felt cold. The coldness of the rain is seeping into my body, but I welcomed it. It makes my head feel lightheaded as I continued to cry. Just why in the world am I crying for? I don't know, but I feel that I have to, I have to let it all out, let it all out with every drop of rain that touches my face.

Although I don't really know the reason why, I feel that I should let it all out now. Pathetic… I am grieving for something unknown.

I arrive at the Tendo house after some time, soaking wet, but I don't care. Everything for me today is a blur. I remembered arriving at the gates of the Tendo Dojo and seeing Kasumi opening the front door then, my vision was swarmed with the blazing hot color of white. I guess I fainted.

I saw myself running, running excitedly, to some place I know I should be but don't know where or why I am there. The field around me is wide, as far as my eyes could see, the grass are green like in a prairie. There were puffy clouds that adorned the bright blue sky. Everything was perfect… and I different but at the same time, the same, and happy… satisfied even.

A serene smile is plastered on my face, pleasant and unguarded, unlike those numerous times in the past. My hair wiggles freely in the gale wind as I ran. I stopped then and saw a house, a beautiful sweet home indeed, not big but not small either. It was perfect.

Perfect is the only thing that I could think of to describe the house at the time. Because I never did have the time to look at it longer and scrutinize it, than I would've wanted. My gaze was caught away with an unuttered gasp as I saw the woman that emerged from it.

It was Shampoo.

She stood there before me, in all her splendor. I don't really know what to do, and most importantly, what to say.

At first, there was silence, eerie and deafening as our eyes clashed with one another. Just the thought of her here, finally standing before me, felt like a dream, it made me feel rather dizzy.

I've always known she has the most mesmerizing eyes. I could just swear that I could go on for hours just by looking at their depths. Her flowing hair are like feathered silk that dances with the billowing wind, and her smile, oh, so serene, so trusting that I just wanted to be by her side at that instant.

I was frozen at that exact moment. Not wanting to do anything out of fear. Fearing that in just one step, with just some distance, or in a mere blink of an eye, she might just vanish.

Then she smiled at me, with that beautiful face of hers, stretching her arms wide, she said in the gentlest voice I've heard…

"Welcome home Ranma"

"I'm home", I quietly spoke.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and sit at the futon I was laying in. It was just a dream, I realized. But I wish it was real. I felt the longing that lurks inside me, and decided to rest back for a while and just think of what ifs.

As I shifted my body, my pajamas clung to my body like second skin, and unfortunately damp, with my sweat. Darn, my body feels heavy… wait, looking around I saw myself in the old guest room pops and I stayed in sometime ago. So, I really arrived at the Tendo house after all.

I tried my best to stand, putting both my hands on the floor in an attempt to support my feet in getting up and help me maintain my balance. But my limbs are not doing what I want them to do, and my head is heavy, it's killing me! It's certain, I can't stand. _What on Earth could they have done to me?!_

"RANMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I looked immediately at the door, hearing my mother's voice. She runs up to me and helped me to sit properly. Maybe, the whole house heard my mother scream because just seconds after her screech, the whole Tendo family is there including pops, Ryoga and… wait, is that the old ghoul at the back?!

"Hi guys!", I greeted weakly, my voice raspy and hoarse.

They all settled down around me when I said that. Mother is nearest to me, checking my temperature. All the while Cologne sits beside her. I guess I made them worry about me, thinking that I was out the whole night.

"Ranma," mom started her voice reproachful and full of worries.

"Why did you do a silly thing like that, soaking yourself in the rain until you freeze?" she lectured then paused and looked at me haughtily, "You're very lucky that Dr. Tofu saved you just in time. But you were still out cold for two days with a very high fever. You made all of us worry", she scolded me in her motherly tone.

I gawked at her. Have I really been out that long? So that's the reason why I can't stand straight and my head feels heavy. But wait a minute, me sick? Sure, I get sick once in a while, but nothing like this. I guess I suffered more than I thought, more than I could imagine.

I sighed, to make myself calm and decided to stay silent. Everyone is looking at me, worried. I really don't feel like explaining anything to them right now, not now, it still stings. I looked down immediately after realizing that I'm thinking about it once again. I don't want them to see me like this.

But it looks like everyone understood my silence. Slowly, one by one, they stood up and filed out of the room after wishing me well. Good riddance.

The night came, and after some refreshing nap, I feel better. I'm really fortunate for having a body that could quickly heal. I just wish that my heart could heal like that too. I just wish that the hidden turmoil there is inside my heart is gone.

After doing some stretching, making sure that I am alright, I jumped on to the roof, my favorite place in the house, a perfect place for recluse, where I could do some thinking.

I really don't know where or how I got so lost in thought. For one, I know that I don't have a clue on what should I do next. I relaxed, thinking that nothing good will happen out of it if I would brood too much on the subject. But in relaxing, I got distracted by the stars, connecting them making some constellations, and the full moon. My gaze lingered on the moon, seeing Shampoo's sweet smiling face there.

"What are you thinking about Ranma?"

Shoot. I was so distracted in imagining her face that I failed to hear Akane's noisy footsteps on the roof. I didn't think that she could catch me off guard that easily.

"Nothing" I answered, annoyed that my peaceful thoughts will be broken when she sat by my side.

"We've heard all about it from Cologne, Ranma. We know that Shampoo is no longer an Amazon… Cologne said that she have done it so that she could free both of you from the punishment and to set you free", said another voice.

I then looked at my other side, finding Ryoga.

'_So, the old ghoul explained it to them already, I wonder how much do they know about our situation?'_

It irritated me to see them here, right now at my side. Can't I have some personal moments around here anymore? Then, something tugged inside me, my conscience maybe.

Maybe I'm just jealous, jealous to find them a couple, happy and in perfect harmony. Not like me and Shampoo...

"Really Ranma", started Akane, her ever slim patience is starting to snap, "I don't see why you're having too much fuss about it. You should be happy! Don't you realize that you're free to do anything now? You finally got rid of all of us!" she said sarcastically annoyed.

I looked at Akane in the eyes. Seeing that she doesn't mean anything bad when she said it, I nodded with her in agreement. What she said is true, I should be happy, finally, but strange enough, I don't.

I can see now why in the world I didn't want her as a fiancée, simply because we are not meant to be lovers. We are meant only to be friends. Akane is honest, helpful and kind, and maybe, to some extent, cute. But sadly, I don't see her as a wife for me, simply because we can't understand each other. We don't follow or share the same line of thoughts, the same feeling of calmness and satisfaction that I feel for my Shampoo. I understood that now.

I kept my silence. Not wanting to say anything to her fearing that I might say something nasty in the process. At least, I know she doesn't deserve that. She only thinks the best for me after all…

There was a silent pause after that. I shifted my eyes from Akane and continue staring at the moon, never minding if she gets angry with me again by doing that.

"You love her don't you? And I think you just realized that…" came a quiet statement.

It was Ryoga. My eyes dilated with his accusation and his silent words are just like a shout in my ears. What he just said, it's true. I should give him credit for being that sensitive.

But, I said nothing. I just looked down, losing hope. I clenched my teeth. What he said was true. But, what should I do? Just right after I realized what I felt about her, she just disappeared…

"Ranma, is it true? Did you really love Shampoo?" Akane inquired carefully, as she tried to catch my eyes, wanting to know the truth by looking at them.

I stood up after hearing her question and put some distance between the couple that sat both beside me. They, gasped, I think they thought that I will run away from them, because they too stood up.

But, I never planned on it. I will stand there, in front of both of them, with my head held high. Proudly, I will tell them what I really feel. I don't want to run much longer. I will tell them the truth. I will tell them what I feel.

"No Akane"

Akane looked confused and it made me smile when I saw Ryoga's baffled expression. I could assume that they are thinking exactly the opposite of what I am thinking. It made me feel that I have some advantage over them.

"You are speaking in the past tense Akane, I love Shampoo, and I always will… I just realized that"

Both of them smiled after hearing my response, seemingly satisfied with my answer. I felt good too, I never knew saying my feelings will lighten up my load. I felt good saying it. I want to say it again, but next time, I want Shampoo there for her to hear and feel.

"That's good to hear Ranma, you really changed since the last time I've seen you. Its nice." Akane beamed at me.

"Yes Ranma, I am genuinely happy that you have said that at last. You have changed through the years I haven't seen you," Ryoga shook his head, not wanting to believe what he just said or more importantly, a different side of my personality that I am now letting them see.

We laughed after his off handed comment. But we all know that what Ryoga said, he meant it.

And then, I realized, I am happy hearing what he had said. I've matured after all, at that moment, I felt the certainty that one of these days, I will straighten the creases in my complicated life.

But our merriment did not last long, for Akane stopped her giggle, her face turning serious, but traces of happiness could still be seen in her face. She looked at me and asked…

"What are you planning to do now Ranma?"

**Author's Notes:**

And Chapter 3 is up folks! I would've written this chapter quicker if my siblings would give me the time for the pc and quiet at the same time! Really! I have to wait for them to finish their business in it and wait for them to sleep before I could get my silence! And to tell you the truth, it's not easy to wait for them since they always finish at one in the morning.

You must be thinking why I put the blazing hot color of white as the description before Ranma fainted. To tell you the truth, it is from personal experience, I haven't fainted actually, but nearly, when I experienced a fever. I also interviewed my classmate who fainted from sickness, and he told me the same thing.

Uuummmm… No spoiler hint this time. I am still entertaining some ideas that might help for the next chapter. If you have some ideas, you are free to give suggestions and I would think seriously about them. Here's an idea, how about posting them on your reviews!

Well guys, I hope that you all liked it. I know that there are no Ranma x Shampoo moments in it but I am working on it! Please Review! Tell me what you think about this chapter, it really helps a lot…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma 1/2

**Author's Notes:**

Before the story, I would like to give my thanks to all the people who supported me with their reviews and alerts

**JhyarelleDrakon – **Once again, thank you very much for your compliment. I am trying my best and will always try my best to make the characters portray their roles in such a realistic way.

**Hiryo – **hey! Thank you very much for saying so… I feel that the third chapter is kind of angst in many angles and I am very glad you like it.

**Death 12** – thank you for the suggestions you've sent me. I've changed most of the things you find clumsy seeing that you are right. I'm guilty! (",) It's not that easy for me to write stories in English. Seriously, I've tried writing my stories in paper but I find it hard, one is because I put so much stress in my hands when I'm writing, and I am a slow writer and another and probably the most important reason is because I don't have much time. Whenever an idea pops into my head, I just well… type them.

**beth () – **yeah, reviews (even if they are flames) and alerts really made writers like me happy even by just seeing them! Specially, the kind of reviews you sent to me the last time. Reviews and alerts inspire me to keep working and write better. Anyway, about Ranma's relationship with the Tendo's, especially Akane, I think, should be at least civil. Akane is not really that bad in the anime, well, from my point of view that is.

**oOo**

**Chapter 4**

**Wild Horse**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**oOo**

I didn't answer Akane's question simply because I don't know what to answer her. I don't have any idea on what should I do. Two weeks passed since then, I asked the Tendo's if I could stay with them for a while, since my parent's house is farther away from Nekohanten. I, at least, got a feeling that I could get some clues where I could find Shampoo there.

People around me, I realized, was trying to support me, giving me some hope which I abandoned. I just wish that I could follow their optimism, but it didn't work. It's been two weeks, two long damn weeks and still, I don't have any clues on her whereabouts.

But still, one question remains in my mind, _why did she run away in the first place?_ Surely, I don't find any need to do it. I'm sure that the old ghoul would let her stay at Nekohanten even if she's not an Amazon anymore, so why?

I turned left into the corner, walking casually towards the Nekohanten, a bottle of medicine in my pocket that came from Dr. Tofu. I heard that the depression about Shampoo leaving has taken its toll on the old ghoul. I frowned just by thinking about it.

It's not being a good _son-in-law,_ that isn't why I'm trying to deliver the medicine to the old ghoul; it's just that, I am concerned about her, that's all. A shiver ran down to my spine whenever I remember how the old ghoul looked the day when I asked her about Shampoo, and to my dismay, she has gotten worse since then.

I entered Nekohanten and motioned Lao that I have something for the old prune. The people in the restaurant had gotten used to my visits in the last two weeks. They all knew me now. It even surprised me when some of the waitresses flirted with me. I looked at that time to the old ghoul, seeking help, but unfortunately, she just shook her head. Figuring that she won't help me, since I am technically not her son-in-law anymore, I decided to dissuade those girls in flirting with me, saying that I am very much involved right now, which is somehow true since Shampoo and I still have some unfinished business.

Lao pointed me towards the kitchen, her face kind of nervous, which I waved off. Maybe, it is because the old ghoul is in there, insisting to manage her restaurant even if she's sick.

"Hey Cologne, Dr. Tofu gave me some-", my sentence hung for when I entered, pulling off the short white curtain, I stopped short, and stood there, frozen. There in the kitchen, just in front of the old ghoul, is none other than Shampoo…

Her eyes looked glassy and full of grief as she looked at the old ghoul, but then, when she heard my voice, her head snapped up in attention, surprise evident in her beautiful face as she looked at me, our eyes clashed. I feel the urge to pinch myself this time, just to make sure this is not another one of those dreams I have. That she is here, in front of me.

"Shampoo", my voice barely above a whisper.

Shampoo shot up after hearing my words and her eyes became focused.

"Sorry, Ranma. Sorry," her voice came out weak and disheartened, she shut her eyes tightly, her body shaking.

Once again, I felt clueless on what she is saying. To my surprise, she turned around quickly and ran up through the kitchen's back door, as if she were some wild animal trying to escape.

'_This is no dream',_ I decided, realizing that I don't have the need to pinch myself any longer because if this is a dream, she would not ran away from me. Not wasting a moment, I quickly dropped the medicine at the table and started after her, with the very intention of pursuing her. Just then, as I darted through the door, the old ghoul's voice caught my attention, her tone wistful.

"Catch her Ranma, catch her and make her happy"

I nodded to her before I jumped up to the roof to chase after her. But just after l left, I saw a tear dropped from the old prune's face. tch, she don't have to say that, I already know.

Jumping at another roof, I saw Shampoo's graceful frame jumping on another. I moved faster, faster than all the running I have ever done before. I really want to catch her… As the seconds passed by, the distance between us shorten, but just before I was about twenty meters behind, she suddenly disappeared.

Clever girl, she jumped down on the streets so that I would not be able to see her. This is bad. She might escape from me. Thinking that, I urge myself to run faster, a strong rush of adrenaline flowed through my veins. _She must not get away!_ Just after I landed on the street, I saw the ends of her long purple hair disappear in a corner.

I rushed after it and turned. To my dismay, it's a park, with lots of people walking around. But I didn't heed. I know I could easily find Shampoo in this crowd, with her distinct hair color, I know I am bound to find her among these throngs of people…

**o0o**

Shoot… I can't find her. An hour passed and still, there is no sign of her. I growled in frustration, angry at myself for not finding her. It's getting dark and the people wandering around the park gradually lessen. I sat myself in one of the benches in the park. My gaze shifted on the ground, I think she's not here in the park anymore, but I keep insisting on finding her, I feel that she is still around, and I want to believe that.

"_Why Shampoo? Why did you run away? Why did you say sorry?"_

I stood up, feeling restless, as I begun to walk on a path that lead on to a desolate place in the park, near the man-made lake. I desperately want to have some answers, and I want those answers to come straight from her. I don't want to think what could be the reasons behind it anymore. I don't want to formulate silly theories that might explain why she ran away, I want the truth, and I want it coming straight from her mouth.

I proceeded to a weeping willow tree sitting at the bank of the lake, thinking that it is a nice place to think. As my feet strode closer to it, I heard someone sniffing. I stopped dead on my tracks; I've got this weird feeling that whoever it is sniffing by the tree is the one that I have been looking for. Could she be there? I hope I'm right.

Stealthily, I neared the tree, being very careful with each step I took. I don't want that certain someone to know I'm there. If that person really is Shampoo, I want to see her unguarded.

Then, I saw her, Shampoo, on the spot under the tree, all curled up with tears streaming down from her beautiful eyes as she looks towards the clear night sky.

I felt like a stalker as I continue my gaze, drinking and memorizing the sight that lay before me. Even through tears, she is still a sight to behold, and I feel even more drawn to her. She looks like a weeping maiden by the lake gazing at the stars. I am not really sure how that sight makes me feel, but one thing is for sure, the sight, '_it's amazing'_.

'_Enough of this!'_

Although she being there, in front of me really made me happy, I know I can't waste this chance to talk to her. Slowly, I came near her, holding my breath because I really don't want her to know my presence until I am just in arms length. I don't want her to run away from me again, not now, not ever.

Just when I was at least three steps away from her, she noticed me and immediately stood up, pivoting her heels as she tried to escape, but not this time, I won't allow it… I launched immediately at her, tackling her in the process. It's a good thing that I pinned her between me and the tree's trunk.

"Stop struggling Shampoo! I just want to talk to you!" I know my own emotions are catching up to me when I blurted out those words. I can't believe that I feel myself hurting just by seeing her wanting to get away from me. I feel a strange strangling pain just by thinking about it.

Her struggles with my grip continued and seem to intensify after I shouted at her. I don't know what to do with her anymore, out of instinct; I embraced her, wanting to give some support and comfort in her shaking frame.

She stopped her struggle then and just stood there, not doing anything, good… I am at least making some progress. I tightened my hug. My action seemed to be her cue because she hugged me tightly after that, putting her face deep in my chest as she wailed along with the sound of the cicadas around us.

Shampoo's cries wounded me, not just because I hate seeing women cry, but because of the emotions she harbors in each mournful cry. I heard the bitterness in her tone. I feel that every tear that drops from her eyes contains all those overwhelming emotions she has been keeping bent up inside of her. Every sad emotion she experienced, every bit of it, poured down from her eyes like cascading waterfalls. I never thought that such a fun-loving and cheerful person could cry like this. I decided right then, that I never want to see Shampoo cry again, all I could do right now is to hold her, let her feel that I am there for her, and that I will always be there, just for her.

We stood there, under the drooping branches of the Willow tree, hiding our frames away from prying eyes. As her cries become mellow, I slowly motioned her to sit on the ground under the tree, which to my surprise, is carpeted with grass. She sat beside me, my back leaning on the trunk and my arms are firm on her shoulder, not letting go while her head still rest on my chest, her crying ceased.

Time stood still for the both of us as we sat there, not breaking the silence, not even bothering to move. I felt myself relieved, Shampoo is not running away from me, she is here, finally in my arms. I feel satisfied, not really caring at the moment on whatever will happen between the two of us next. I can't even remember what I want to ask her before because right now, I don't feel anything but happiness, because right now, and right there, under the willow tree, Shampoo is here, snuggled tightly in my arms. I know that I'm happy with her by my side, feeling her warm body next to mine, but aside from that, I am also glad, for seeing another side of her personality.

I never knew that she could cry like that. It never crossed my mind, since I only see her back then as a strong, happy and mischievous Amazon. It didn't occur to me that Amazons cry too, like a normal woman, like a normal person...

Shampoo, to my surprise, let go of my embrace and sat at the edge of the lake, not saying anything. I know that she will not try to get away this time; I've got a gut feeling. So I let her sit there, taking her time, while my eyes wanders off to the lake.

**o0o**

The lake that night is tamed and mysterious, with the full moon mirroring its face in the water. The couple of swans that lives in the lake are swimming elegantly in the middle, a nice reminder that I am here with her. I watched through the corner of my eyes as she dips her finger in the water surface.

"Be careful, you might fall into the water", I started as I get up and sit beside her, looking at her from the sides.

Eyes transfixed on the water, Shampoo didn't answer.

"Shampoo…" I said, my voice reproachful

"Why are you being so good to me Ranma?" Shampoo asked in an ailed voice, her purple eyes looked shiny holding a mixture of pain and anger.

"I'm sorry", I said gloomily.

"Get angry with me, yell at me!" she said in a shaky voice, "But please, don't act as if you care!"

I looked down, ashamed of myself. I can't blame her if she thinks that way. I know I've acted so horrible to her in the past. "I'm not angry Shampoo, I'm not…"

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled, her purple eyes blazing.

"I'm not lying," I said, meeting her gaze. "Really, I'm not mad at you."

Shampoo's frame look shocked, her eyes becoming blank. "But, you should be," she said weakly. "After all that happened… Ranma should not want to see Shampoo…"

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"It's because – don't you know that I – I …" she faltered

"Why?" I asked again, more intently this time.

The anger in her eyes disappeared, and her purple eyes became clear and bright once again as she looked at my face. Maybe she realized, I'm not mocking her, all I want is to know why.

"Shampoo," I started, "I don't know why I should be angry," I said slowly. "All I know right now is that I should be thankful, the old ghoul said that you saved both of us and…" I paused in wonder. "I believe I don't fully understand everything that is happening. I want you to answer my questions for me, please."

She nodded.

**o0o**

Here it is, time for her to answer the questions that has been bothering me. My mouth began to open, but unfortunately, no sound came out. It's not because I lost my voice, it's just that, I don't really know where to start.

"Well?"

'Darn it! I have to keep my act together. Calm down Ranma, focus…' I chanted to myself, then, I remembered something that has been bugging me for two weeks now, darn, I don't know how to start my questions without feeling embarrassed first. This stinks… I breathed in, trying to calm myself.

After I felt myself calming down, I looked at her straight in the eyes yet, I know a blush is starting to creep in.

"That night…" I started, I feel that my blush is on full alert right now and I saw some red specks at her face too, it made me smile inwardly, she knows what I am talking about. "Well, ummm… you said something about retribution; tell me Shampoo, what do you actually mean by that?"

She looked at the lake, as if contemplating, and then she answered me, her eyes not breaking away from the reflection of the moon by the lake.

"Shampoo mentioned retribution because Shampoo is meant to receive punishment" came her toneless reply.

Her reply irked something inside me, something I don't like. Is she saying that what happened between the two of us happened because of some stupid punishment?! Damn! That's not what I understood when the old ghoul explained this to me!

"What do you mean by that?!" I started gritting my teeth as I tried desperately to control my anger. "Are you saying that what had happened, between the two of us, happened just because of some crazy punishment?!", I said slowly, by now, my knuckles are getting white from the lack of blood that was flowing in it.

**Author's Notes:**

So that's it for the fourth chapter! Did the ending made you frustrated? He he (",) .There are still many questions that need to be answered but I decided to pile it in on the next chapter. Anyway, I made Shampoo here speak like she is always talking about a third person because that is what I have observed in the anime.

Also, the next chapter will be the second to the last.

So people, tell me about what you think about this chapter, or maybe the whole story as a whole or, ahmmm… never mind, I just like to see some reviews in any form you like!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma ½

**Author's Notes: **hey! Sorry for the late update, I have no excuses this time around, I'm just getting lazy I guess. Well anyway, I really am speechless when I saw the reviews… it made me feel silly but happy at the same time!

Neo82 - HEY! Thanks for the review... maybe you think right, maybe you think wrong hehe let's see what will happen next. Anyway, one thing is for sure, I intend this one to have a happy ending! 

**beth () – **haha… hold your sanity there! I don't want you going insane there before I finish this story!!! Anyways, thank you very much for an awesome review; it really made me very happy when I saw it.

**JhyarelleDrakon – **wow! You really did that? If so, then I am grateful and thank you, for saying that this is a really good story. I will try my best to make a good chapter… better yet, a good story.

**Dumbledork – **thank you very much for your review!

**Death 12 – **again thank you very much for offering your help. I am really grateful. It's really nice when people tell me that I've done a good work, it helps me in a very special way. I've thought about what you said, and I must admit that it really is a good idea, but, well, my little brother is the only one who knows that I'm posting stories on the net and there isn't much person as a native English speaker that lives near us. I even thought about choosing you as a matter of fact! Since you're nice enough but I cancelled out that possibility because somehow maybe, it will not be fair. Anyway, I thought, a little lecture on English from you wouldn't hurt! I wouldn't mind if you keep pointing out my mistakes, in fact, I should feel indebted than be angry don't you think so?

**Chronormu – **I am proud to say that I know how to speak English; I'm pretty good at it too considering that I don't practice it always. Sorry if I made you angry with this English stuff, I am just guessing that you're pretty sensitive about it or maybe you just don't like me whining… I must say, I complain a lot don't I?

So, finished already? Then, on with the story!!!**  
**

**oOo**

**Chapter 5**

**Wild Horse**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**oOo**

**Last Chapter:**

"What do you mean by that?!" I started gritting my teeth as I tried desperately to control my anger. "Are you saying that what had happened, between the two of us, happened just because of some crazy punishment?!", I said slowly, by now, my knuckles are getting white from the lack of blood that was flowing in it.

Shampoo blinked at me puzzled, upon realizing what I meant…

"What?! NO!" she burst out, and looked at me, totally shocked.

I visibly calmed after hearing it. I'm glad to know that she didn't do it because of some stupid punishment. But want to make sure…

"Then, what do you mean by that?"

Again, she looked towards the lake with a faraway expression etched on her face.

"When I said that," she paused and curled her body, putting her chin on her knees. "I didn't realize that I've said it out loud. At that time, I was thinking, what will happen to Shampoo next after this? When Ranma kissed Shampoo that night, she felt selfish. Because when Shampoo entered your room, her sole purpose is to save _Airen_."

With that she paused again, turning her back on me. "But, it didn't happen the way it's supposed to be. After Shampoo kissed Ranma, all of Shampoo's resolve started to melt. I didn't know what to do anymore, when we started…" she paused. At that point, I found myself looking down, embarrassed.

"The sole purpose to save Airen was mixed with Shampoo's selfish desire to be with Ranma. And because of that, I should get punished. As punishment, Shampoo decided to run away, hoping not to face you because of shame."

Why is she being so particular with the names? She always calls me her _'Airen'_. Now, she's talking to me as if Ranma and _Airen_ are two different persons. But then I stop, realizing something, she is not an Amazon anymore. So technically, I am not officially her _Airen_. With this thought, I felt myself longing for her to say it to me once again, just because… whenever she say it, it sounds like her form of endearment towards me. I mentally slapped myself, realizing that it is not the time to be particular about those things. I have to focus.

"I don't understand Shampoo…", I said, quietly, my focus on the subject slowly returns. "Why do you feel ashamed? Why are you being so hard to yourself?" I turned her sitting body, holding both her shoulders in my hands, making her face me.

"So what if you've felt something different when we did that?" I looked down and hold both of her hands, "That is supposed to happen! Even if you don't intend to, even if you force yourself not to feel it, you can't punish yourself because what happened is only natural!" I said in contempt, as my hands gripped her smaller ones tighter, "You're a human being too Shampoo, remember that…"

"But-…" she started weakly, defending herself.

I felt my eyebrows twitch at that precise moment, but I cut her off, "Look Shampoo," I paused and sighed, trying to calm myself, wanting to understand her twisted logic and at the same time end it. "You saved me, and I should thank you for that… I should thank you for so many things already but right now, I don't want to start on that. I guess, I'm just saying is that you don't have to punish yourself because even if you feel right or not about it, you still saved the both of us in the end."

She looked at me, not wanting to accept it but I know she realized that what I said is true. She tried to be defiant, even tried mustering a scowl, but it miserably failed in my eyes. Because all I can see now is Shampoo, returning back. I let a relieved smile show on my face.

"So now, you don't have to run away from me, just like what you did back there at the restaurant…" I let go of her hands and my gaze went back intently at the lake. "I never want to see you ran away from me again", I whispered to myself as an afterthought. I am not really sure if she heard me or not, I don't really care.

"Don't worry Ranma, Shampoo will not run away like that again…"she said, I don't really know why but something tells me that her mood suddenly changed, her voice somewhat irritated or is it dismayed? But why does she sound somehow defeated? I don't know what happened; I can't seem to figure that out. But one thing is for sure, that change means something, meaning more trouble for me. I unnerved by the situation, knowing that somehow, I've angered her in one way or another, the problem is, I don't know what.

**o0o**

"So, where have you been staying all this time?" I asked facing her. I decided to change our topic and started a light conversation in because of my silent desperation.

"Shampoo rented an apartment near the train station, it's really cheap, though not that big for Shampoo's taste" came her immediate reply.

BONG… BONG…

Shampoo looked around after hearing that sound; I can't really see what is the big deal with it. It's only the park's clock tower, ringing its bell since its eight o'clock already.

"AIYAH!" she screamed when she looked at it. "Shampoo's late for work! Sorry Ranma! Shampoo has to go". She said hurriedly as she stood up and ran away.

Saying that I am shocked is a big understatement if someone would see me. My jaws are slacked down and hang over; I wouldn't be surprised if some fly will land on it. Great! Just great! I can't believe that all of a sudden, she would bolt out again, away from me! Now I am beginning to regret all those times when I've told her to get away from me! Shaking my head, I decided to run after her, I can't believe the irony of our situation _'Now I'm the one who's doing all the chasing!'_

"Hey Shampoo! Wait up!" I shouted as I sprang to my feet and run after her. I wouldn't let her get away from my sight now. When she let me catch up to her, I knew that she will keep her word about not running away from me. When I caught up with her, when our eyes met, a silent understanding is made, a sealed promise that the both of us will never run away from each other.

**o0o**

I've been standing on the roof on of the buildings for several hours now, waiting for her to come out. I already feel like an obsessed stalker. She told me that she will be out about an hour from now and I planned to escort her home. Yeah, yeah, I know that I came too early, but I can't help but to feel anxious to see her again.

The people in the restaurant she works on decreased as the hour grew late. I jumped down on the streets and entered the café, to my surprise, she spotted me instantly, and I couldn't help it but to smile to her.

I told her that I'll be waiting for her until she finishes her shift. I must admit that I enjoyed seeing her shocked face when I said it; her face really makes my day, especially when she blushes. My eyes automatically seek her whenever she went out of my sight. I just noticed it now, but I'm pretty sure that this is not the first time that my eyes seem to have a mind of its own and followed her every single move. Maybe that's why Akane is very jealous of her before. I knew I would if I caught Shampoo giving special attention to someone other than me.

I blushed as I found myself noticing every moment she made. I would notice how frequent she smiles, how many times she look towards me, the way she blushed whenever I smile and her carefree nature towards her co-workers. Why do I notice small things like this? I wouldn't want to know, only the fact that I am happy with what I am feeling right now.

"I'll walk you home" I said, standing up when I saw her near me, her shift finally ended. Then it hit me, the way I said it, it sound like a statement. Not like asking any permission from her. I talked just like a boyfriend escorting his girlfriend home. "I'd just want to know where exactly are you staying since the old ghoul might ask me when I get back", I quickly followed, putting up my defenses. I know that my pride acting up in the picture once again. I just hope that I don't sound too defensive, more importantly; I hope I don't screw things up.

"Oh!" she said, lightly shocked, "Sure".

We walked towards her house slowly taking our time. My eyes lazily drifted on to the houses we passed by. Being near her, I figured, I suddenly become conscious of her scent. That sweet scent that always made me feel dizzy whenever I'm around her. I felt myself tensed. She smelled so sweet, so innocent, and… _'Hold there Ranma!'_ I scold myself as I poked my head to keep my thoughts at bay.

"Ranma, is something the matter?" she asked, frowning slightly as she saw me massaging that soft spot in my head that I poked earlier.

"Heh, he… Nothing! Nothing's happening here!" I said, hoping that I didn't sound too nervous or guilty as I automatically placed my hand that was massaging the soft spot earlier at the back of my head. Somehow, I know that I have to clear my head, Shampoo's voice sounded very sweet and mellow and it's making my head go haywire!

"You must be tired Ranma… You should go home now. Shampoo's place is near here. Nothing bad will happen to Shampoo if Ranma will go home now," she said looking at me, with that worried smile of hers that seems to be a bit torn.

"No, no" I chided playfully, bending down to her eye level, since she is shorter than me, while swaying my forefinger in front of her face, my face nearing hers in the process, "I said I will walk you home and walk you home I shall, besides, your place is nearer, so if I needed some rest, I should rest there don't you think?"

She didn't say anything after that, which made me curious, but decided that it's not worth thinking about. I assume that she agreed, since silence means yes in most cases.

We arrived at the room she's staying in. the room is relatively small but I guess it will do for someone who's living alone. It doesn't have any wall partitions, and only have one window; you could practically see the whole room upon entering. The kitchen is at the left corner where a small stove is placed, beside it is a small door which I assume is her bathroom, and on the other side is a cabinet. I guess that is where she keeps her futon.

"Sit wherever you like, I'll just prepare some tea"

I nodded to her and took off my shoes, "Could I open the window?" I asked going to that particular part of the room already.

"Yes, please"

I sat on the floor after opening it. My gaze fell on her as she started to find the tea jar in her small cupboard. It took her some minutes to prepare for the tea, where I took the liberty to stare at her longer.

After placing the newly made tea in the cups, she sat in front of me and offered me some. I tasted it, it's good… it has a dark color and strong taste, very different from what Kasumi always make, but I found this one much more to my liking.

"Ranma"

I looked up upon hearing her, her voice sounded reproachful that made me decide to set my tea aside, it was almost gone anyway. Shampoo looks like she is contemplating something, but somehow, I think, she is deciding against it.

"Yes? What is it Shampoo?" I said. This is odd; she is hesitant to say something. Something must really be bugging her.

She cleared her throat, and then looked down, not meeting my gaze. "Shampoo thought Ranma won't like to see Shampoo again. Especially after what had happened…" she said softly. She hid her eyes from me and covered it with her bangs as her eyes wandered around the room.

"What makes you think about that?!" I demanded slightly amused_. 'What is she getting at?'_ There was a slight pause. It feels like she's taking forever just to answer me but nonetheless she looked at me with that unwavering smile of hers.

"Nothing I guess. Shampoo is just glad to see that Ranma is not angry at Shampoo."

I sat there frozen. I feel like there is something wrong with this picture, but I don't know what it is. How could Shampoo think like that, it should be the other way around. "Shampoo," I said slowly, seeing that she is attentive, I continued. "I, well I… should be the one to say that I am sorry and not you. Cologne told me some things, and well, I… Thank you".

There, at last, I finally said a simple thank you. Now is my perfect cue to start saying the other thing, the most important one at the moment, but, how… Jeez, I searched for her for two weeks; I should have planned what I would tell her while I'm at it. I'm such a slob! Now how am I going to say it to her, I really am in a very tight situation right now, '_it's just three words! Say it Ranma! Say it!'_ ugh! Saying it is much harder than I thought!

"Ranma," she said softly, waking me up from my stupor. "I am glad we've talked like this. I'm really delighted, but it's getting late now, you should get home", she said standing up.

Is she kicking me out already? I asked myself as I stood up and followed her. I can't read her; I can't read her at all. I thought she would be laughing and hugging me, but that didn't happen, instead she became formal and now, she is escorting me out of her room. Why the big change?

As I put on my shoes, my eyes darted uncertainly towards her, trying to capture her eyes. But she doesn't seem to have noticed, or maybe, she's just avoiding me. I began to worry, something must be wrong, I will coax it out of her if I could, but not tonight, she needed her rest. I stood at the door, waiting for her to say something…

"Goodbye Ranma," she said, but her eyes are still downcast.

"Goodnight Shampoo, I hope that you'll sleep well" I said, I couldn't help myself but wish that she will kiss me goodnight before I go. I've been wanting to see her, to be with her for sometime now, I don't know what will I do tonight if I can't even get a kiss from her. Maybe I will steal one from her before I go?

But the gods must have heard my silent wish because she looked up to me and kissed me. Unfortunately, she just gave me a peck on the cheek, but all the same, the gesture made me blush. But what rattled me the most is what she said next.

"Thank you Ranma, for being an understanding and good friend to Shampoo."

I stood there, shocked at what she just said. "Why?" was my quiet reply, it even amazed me that I even have the mind to ask her. It should come out _'why only a good friend, why not more?'_ I should have shouted that at her, I should blatantly protest at what she just said. But I guess I was too stunned to even say those words or even think about it, that's why the only thing that came out is a simple why.

I suppose she knew what I meant. I guess she knows what is going on inside my brain because the next thing that she said killed me inside.

"Because at the end, the only thing that I am to you is the person that saved you from death, nothing more," she said softly, quietly… and with that she smiled, looking like what she said doesn't really matter. Like every syllable she said causes her no pain.

**Author's Notes:**

Whew! At last, this chapter is finished!!! It took me a long time, but it's finished all the same. So, the last chapter will be up next, and it will be the longest chapter. So it will take me sometime.

The sound of the clock tower is really lame… Gaah! I am not really sure if that's the right sound, so please bear with it.

As you people can see, Shampoo behaves really odd in here. Ranma can't really read through her, but you see, most of the times, that's what she do, she smile and all even if there is something wrong. Hehe, I am really being attached to Shampoo's dilemma here, I should stop…

Announcement: reviews are like treasure to me! Ha ha!!! I badly need them!!! So, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma ½

**Author's Notes:**

Hey! Sorry not updating soon. But anyway, I would like to thank all of the reviews and alerts that I received. It really made me happy!

**Willium Rivera**** – **thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you like it.

**neo82 –** Thank you very much for your patience. Although the story will not finish here I plan to finish it up.

**English Bob – **hey! I would like to thank you for the criticisms. I appreciate it. And to answer your question, well, no, I am not a native english speaker, it is our second language actually. I will try my best to be careful with my words next time.

**Dumbledork – **I'm really sorry if I didn't finish this story in this chapter! But I hope that you will stay tuned on the next chapter of "Wild Horse". I will not make any promises this time. I'm afraid that I might break it again so please be patient.

**JhyarelleDrakon – **Thank you for your continuous support. Actually, you are one of the reasons why I am still inspired in making stories! Saying that my story is really good really boost up my morale, you might not understand what I'm saying right now but what I say is true.

**Bewinha – **Welcome to the 'family'! I'm really glad that you like it Beth, I'm even starting to think that I am the only one who thinks Shampoo is that way. In fact, I am down right worried! This chapter will be a little different, but I hope that you'll like it all the same.

**Yokami – **Thank you very much for saying so. I'm glad that you like how I made it. I can't really say when I will upload the next chapter because of things I couldn't control.

**Campin' Carl – **Thank you very much for your review and criticism. Although I know many people find my story to have a lot of errors in it, I am sure however that not every verb tense in this story is wrong. But all the same, I am thankful for your insight. But I must say, it is quite obvious that I know some english (like duh! This story is in english isn't it?) But you know, I am not an expert in it. That is why I really appreciate criticisms. I hope that you'll review again! 

**oOo**

**Chapter 6**

**Wild Horse**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**oOo**

"_Because at the end, the only thing that I am to you is the person who saved you from death, nothing more"_

**o0o**

"Wha-… What are you saying?" I stuttered, looking at her incredulously. _'Is she for real? Of course it's not like that! What the heck is she saying?!'_ but she doesn't seem to hear my question because she looked down immediately, which only made me more worried. Is she crying? What in the world did I do now? But then, she looked back at me with that smile of hers fully back in place.

"Shampoo is right, yes? Ranma is Shampoo's friend?" she asked, her tone has some tinge of worry though her face did not look like it. At that time, I felt all my strength left me. I feel my knees have gone weaker, it sure feels like my knees will give way, but I guess it has some strength left because I found myself still standing.

I stood there in front of her almost unable to speak, my voice is stuck in my throat, I can't even think, I don't know what to say. But her eyes motivated me to speak, as if urging me, wanting me to say something, waiting for some confirmation, some assurance, that I am her friend… but I know for myself, I don't want to, I want to shout that in her face and tell her that all I want is for the two of us to be nothing like friends. Because, because I want the two of us to be something more…

"Y-Yes Shampoo, we are"

I manage to say those four little words with a little stuttering, those four words that seem to come out of nowhere. I couldn't even believe that the voice I said it with belongs to me. It doesn't sound like the current me, the voice I heard is calm and calculated, almost sure. But I know better, because inside me, that voice is shouting, protesting, hurting… complaining. However I know it's too late, too late to draw back my words, too late to say what I really feel.

I didn't even bother to correct myself; I haven't thought that the words that came out from my lips will only bring pain to me after the shock is gone. Maybe the only consolation I've had is that she seems to be quite happy with my answer, and for me, that's the only thing that matters… at least for now. But in the end, while I was walking back to the Tendo house, I realized my mistake, what made me say those four words in the first place?

**o0o**

"Ranma, welcome back"

Just like the good old times, Kasumi greeted me when I entered the Tendo house. I often wondered how could she keep smiling at everything, she's a remarkable woman. I know that I could never be like her; I know that I could not keep smiling through everything that happens to me.

When I entered the living room, I saw the other two Tendo sisters there plus Ryoga. And to my surprise, the old ghoul is also there, sitting beside the table while calmly sipping her tea. But wait, I don't really feel surprised seeing her there, I guess that I should've expected it.

"Ranma", Akane called while getting up to stand right in front of me.

I looked at Akane, waiting for her to say something.

"So? Ho-How did it go... with Shampoo?"

I looked down right after hearing her question. Maybe they felt something bad happened, that's why she asked me cautiously. Great, now I feel like some circus freak in the lime light. Everyone's looking at me, curious; I guess they are waiting for some explanation. Akane asked me about Shampoo, so I guess that the old prune told them what happened earlier at the Nekohanten.

But I don't feel like talking right now. I don't like to tell them what happened. I don't even want to start on what I am feeling right now, but one thing is for sure, I don't like it. It sucks. But I know that the old ghoul would like to hear some news about her great grand daughter. I couldn't deny her that, especially if she's getting sick because of her worries. I looked towards the old ghoul, seeing her anxious face; I immediately look elsewhere after it.

"She-she's doing fine, she's a waitress in a restaurant in the city on late hours and she lives in a small apartment near the train station."

After that I looked around the room. They all look at me as if they are waiting for me to say something more. I return my gaze to the old prune. She's looking at me, as if she wants me to elaborate more, to tell her everything that happened. But I know for myself, I couldn't stand it.

"Don't worry…" I said to her, my eyes, focused on hers alone, wanting to give her some assurance that what I'm saying right now is true. "She's doing fine, I think you will hear news from her soon" I said, _'I just wish that I'm fine too',_ I added mentally. That's it. That's all I could say to them because I know for myself that if I wouldn't stop this now… I will break in front of them… and I wouldn't want that to happen.

I have to get out of this room, this house. I want to be alone…

"I'm going home", I said, turning my back on the rest of them. I started to went upstairs to gather my belongings. I heard footsteps nearing me, it stopped on the doorway.

"Ranma, its late, why won't you stay for the night?"

"No, not today Kasumi, I'll just go upstairs and get my things" after saying that, I hurriedly went upstairs, into the room that I am staying with.

"So, Ranma, tell me what really happened?" came a voice, a voice that I didn't really expect to talk to me.

"Let go Nabiki, I don't have time to listen to your blackmails right now" I spat, already irritated on her presence.

"My, my… we're really grouchy today aren't we. Something bad happened between the two of you isn't it? It's quite simple to work out"

"Don't remind me… that's the reason why I'm getting out of here"

"That bad huh? Don't mule about it too much now Ranma. I'm sure that whatever it is that happened today, it is just temporary"

I'm starting to get pissed, I mean really pissed at her. Why is she telling me that what happened between the two of us is just temporary? She doesn't know anything! She doesn't know anything at all! She's talking as if she is there, as if she knows everything, as if she knows what really happened! Why don't she just shut her trap and let me go on with my life. Shampoo already said it; the two of us are just friends… nothing more, so why should I be happy with that!

"Ranma, do you remember Mousse?"

I looked at her looking incredulously, why wouldn't I remember him? He is the man who desperately wanted to marry Shampoo, the man who always wanted to defeat me and would use all means just to win.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Aren't you curious why he's not here in Japan now? You see, Shampoo talked to him one day, she made him understand that she loves you. Well, I guess you must have figured it out by now, but all I'm saying here is that you shouldn't give up"

I stood up. Angry. How dare she tell me that! I know I shouldn't be angry at her for Nabiki doesn't know what happened, but I couldn't help but let my anger show.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE SAYING HERE!" I shouted, unconsciously I have raised my voice to her because of my rage. Because of this, everyone in the dojo came up rushing into my room, curious and shocked. But right now, I don't really care; all I could think of right now is how angry I am, not to Nabiki, not to them, but to myself.

I know that my frustration got the better of me, but, but…

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FELT LIKE WHEN THE PERSON THAT YOU'VE REALIZED YOU LOVED… THE PERSON THAT TAUGHT YOU HOW TO LOVE… THE PERSON THAT YOU'VE ALWAYS THOUGHT HAD LOVED YOU… JUST…" I felt my knees finally gave way to my emotions; my body couldn't take anymore of the emotional onslaught. I guess the words Shampoo said to me finally sink in as I put my arms in front of me for support, so that I wouldn't totally melt. I don't want them to see me totally crumble, not in front of them, even if I know for myself that I have crumbled with her words.

"Just told you that after all this time, that after all the things that happened… she just wants you to be her friend" I whispered, and I almost smile after hearing the collective gasps from all my spectators. I bet they're surprised.

Ranma, who were chased around by so many fiancés, was _rejected_, by none other than his self-earned fiancé. If I'm still in Furinkan High, I'm sure the news would take up the headline news. Shaking my head, I took advantage of their shock and opened the window to escape their questions that would surely come to me.

Forgive me everyone, but I would like to get away from this house. I need sometime to heal.

**Author's Notes:**

Hi there everyone! I'm very sorry for the late update, and again sorry for the short chapter. I know that I've promised you guys a long one, but something came up. Anyway, unlike what I've said before, this is not the last chapter. I tried to fit all of them in this one but it simply wouldn't do.

Anyway, if anyone is wondering why Ranma is like that in this chapter, well, you know, sometimes, when we feel a great losses or disappointments in our life, we can't think straight, all our rational thoughts just what I could say, gone for a vacation, Even if the answer is right in front of us. Hehe, Ranma really blew up at this chapter! Too bad for Nabiki. I hope you enjoyed reading it despite its shortness.

I am not really sure when will I upload the next one. I'm still in the middle of writing it, and I couldn't say for certain when I will finish it because of some things that I couldn't control. So I ask all of you to please bear with me a little longer, and of course, please review! I would like to know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma ½

**Author's Notes:**

Wahh!! I've uploaded finally! Just to let you know, when I've returned home after my month long personal adventure, guess what? My little brother reformats our computer! And then another thing happened; the story that I've half-finished was erased!

Anyway, the good news is after I've posted the last chapter, I was able to concentrate on the thing that I've been aiming for a while now. And I am pleased to say that I've succeeded on it, finally! After some disturbing controversies, it's finally finished, and with it starts a new adventure in my life.

Well, enough about my ramblings for now. I would like to thank you guys for your encouraging reviews! Really, without your reviews, I might not feel the need to finish this story at this time. And newsflash! I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE MY STORIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

**naruto4all**Hey! It's really nice to know that you've reviewed on this story and it is a privilege for me to know that this is becoming one of your most favorite Ranma fic. Hope that you would like this new installment!

**alone i stand**thank you for saying so! I'm really glad to know that people like you supports me. Don't worry, since reviews just like yours keep cheering me up, I don't plan on quitting.

**dog demon sesshomaru**thank you very much for the review and encouragement. Since I'm starting to get the hang of my life as of now, I will not quit until I finish this story so please continue rooting for me!

**Willium Rivera****/TVMaster2000 – **It really has been a while! And thank you very much for your reviews. Right now I think that I have to continue writing stories on my spare time so that I could update sooner. Why Shampoo only want to be just "friends" with Ranma? You'll find out soon enough!

**Death 12**Thank you very much! I'm very glad that people like you could understand my situation. True, I tend to mix past and present tense very much, and I have to double my effort in polishing my English, but supports from people just like you help people just like me to continue trying and do our best. I also appreciate it that you like seeing an update from me… thanks

**Dumbledork**Nice to hear that you like the last chapter… tehee… the next one is not a long one but I hope that it's not too short for your taste either. Anyway, thank you very much for the support.

**neo82**Hey! Thank you for not giving pressure on me! Anyway, I hope that this new chapter is to your liking. I will do my best to finish this story. Maybe, just maybe there will only be a chapter or two left for this to finish… I can't say, it depends on my mood.

Guys, I really hope that you'll all enjoy this next installment. So, on with the story!

**oOo**

**Chapter 7**

**Wild Horse**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**oOo**

"Kyaah!", I shouted as I swing my leg in midair, kicking an imaginary foe. Currently, I'm in one of the school's club dojo, training alone. Since I've come back from Nerima, I always go here to train.

Looking back, it has already been four months since I left. My mother has been worried about me when I knocked on the door at daybreak that awful day looking exhausted (after I came back from the Tendo's of course). Remembering, I looked pitiful after that. I locked my doors and won't come out from my room for a whole day. I even refused to talk to anyone.

People might be surprised if they hear it. People who don't even know me would think 'he's not that depressed, seeing that he only sulked for a day!' true enough, I've only been down for a day but hey, it's 'Ranma Saotome' they are talking about!

I went back to school after that… focusing my mind on school and exams. My professor even cried when he saw my marks, he cried because Ranma Saotome, the man who always got low grades suddenly came to the top of the ranks. It's quite silly actually; people actually couldn't believe that someone like me could go to the top. Some even thought of me cheating. I just laugh whenever I hear them; I just don't mind them at all because I know that they are not experiencing what I'm going through right now. I don't have to explain myself to them. For me, burying myself on my studies is one way of release.

That event even came to a point wherein a professor called to have a meeting with me, if that is what he want to say, but who knows, and who would even care, I sure don't. He even started to glare at me and said his congratulations for being one of the best… then, he outright called me a cheater.

I know that I should be furious at him for doubting my abilities, but I don't care anymore. I just stare to him blankly at that time and talked to him calmly. When we finished talking, he was shocked. I don't really know why, but before I left, he told me to participate in one of the clubs, which is now where I am in.

"_Get into some club and bend out your frustrations in it… It's no use having someone who is only a shell of a person", _that's what he told me.

That's when I realize that I am not living my life anymore. Since that talk, I participated in some events and competitions, particularly in the martial arts club. Sure, all those activities made me somehow forget all the things bothering me. But whenever I go home, while I'm walking along the streets, when I go strolling on weekends, even when I'm taking a break from practice… I'm constantly reminded of her.

That very special girl…

I shake my head, trying to clear my mind off her. It's really frustrating to find myself wandering about thoughts of her while I'm still practicing my katậ. I always tried to get this feeling out of my system specially when I practice, but I can't help it. I guess I was wrong to choose this club after all because it only reminds me more of her.

_It seems like the more I tried to forget, the more I remember._

After sometime, I gave up trying to concentrate on practice. I feel that if I would continue, I might become insane. I trudged slowly on to the locker room, took off my uniform and stepped into the showers.

I felt my stiff muscles relax at the instant contact of hot water. As it continued to pour their way down to my naked body a thought came to my mind. Maybe, just maybe, I really don't have what Shampoo wanted, what she needed. I have caused her nothing but pain and hopelessness before. It's not surprising if she doesn't want me. She doesn't deserve a fool like me.

_I should consider myself lucky for her to recognize me as a friend._

Finishing the quick shower, I walked over to my locker for some spare clothes. Putting up a comfortable light green polo and black pants, I start to pack my things to go back home. Just when I was about to open the door of the locker room, I heard someone opening the main doors of the club room.

"Ranma, you here?"

Did I hear it just right? Or am I only imagining things. Really, those thoughts of Shampoo must really be messing my brain because I'm starting to hear her voice now. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand, trying to put myself back in reality. _'Of course she can't be here, stick that in your head Ranma'._ Chuckling to myself, I opened the locker room door, thinking how silly I am.

But after I opened the locker room's door, I saw her long hair in the shadowy part of the dojo, she is facing the other way looking around.

"S-Shampoo?" I asked softly. I am probably too dazed to think of anything just yet. At the sound of my voice, the person in front of me slowly turned around.

"Huh? Ranny?"

What the? When did?! Oh great, a poor case of mistaken identity. There must be something wrong with my eyes to not notice that the person in front of me actually has brown hair! Stupid Ranma! I curse myself as the thought of mistaking Ukyo for Shampoo.

"Shampoo!? Well, she's certainly not in here, as far as I can see", Ukyo said as she put her right hand over her eyebrow as if saluting while looking inside the dojo. It made her look silly, funny actually, but the thing is, I can't seem to laugh. I felt at a loss and a sinking feeling in my stomach just thinking that I've mistaken Ukyo for her. But, wait a minute, why is she here?!

I don't really know why but, the weight that I'm holding on earlier, imaginary though it might be, seems to double. I look down, hiding my eyes behind my bangs as my head shake slowly, a grim chuckle escape my lips.

Why am I expecting her? I can't keep fooling myself that one of these days; she'll be here, in front of me, waiting for me. I want to beat myself up just because of hoping that maybe, somehow… she...

"I see… So that's why they're worried…", Ukyo whispered.

I am surprised to hear her whisper those words, who would worry about me? I am hundreds, no; maybe thousand of miles away from Nerima… nobody would really worry for me around here.

"Hey Ukyo, what are you doing here?" I just chose to ignore what she just said, maybe, if I pretend that I didn't hear her speak those words… well, we might not tackle the subject that I don't want to discuss. Or maybe, I'm just running away… Ranma you coward!

Mainly, I suppose I don't want to talk about how Shampoo and I came to be friends now. Maybe, just maybe, I am still in this state of denial. I just can't simply accept of the fact that we are friends now, only friends.

Heck! Even that thought made me feel bad! What more if I would talk about it to my best friend! I know, I could talk to her about it… but, jeez! I still got my pride! I could imagine just now what will she tell me if I told her what happened to me since she opened her business outside Nerima. Then, a realization hit me.

I know instinctively, I just can't tell her.

Not because it is embarrassing and not even because of my stupid pride, not even what this stupid brain came up with a hundred excuses… honestly, I just have to face the truth that if, if I were to tell her that… then… it would feel like… it would feel like it's final, it's over and I can't do anything about it.

Heck, I really don't want to accept the truth.

"Oh! I just dropped by to say hello!"

Whew… I'm glad that her voice cut those thoughts in my mind.

"Anyway, I have to meet someone soon so I really have to go. I just thought that it would be nice to see you before I meet them"

It really was nice of her to pass by here just to say hello to me. The fact that she's here cheered me up a little.

"Who are you going to meet?" I asked curiously, noting how Ukyo became nervous with the question.

"Oh! Nothing important just some friends!" she said, chuckling all the way to the door. I don't know why but I feel that she is nervous about something… maybe something that I said just now?

"See you soon Ranny! Ja ne!" she said waving to me while running away.

"Ja! It's nice seeing you again Ukyo!" I waved, my face plastering a grim smile. I am happy seeing my best friend again, that's for sure. I'm glad to see her doing good after she left Nerima, she really is one of the friends I know that I hold dear in my heart. However, I really can't help it, I feel myself forcing a smile upon her departure.

I really didn't mind about her nervousness just before she left. She left Nerima and was out of the news all this time; surely, there is nothing else she must be plotting against me right? It's not like I'm Nerima anymore.

**oOo**

After Ukyo disappeared from my sight for several minutes, I held on to my smiling face, afraid that maybe she might come back. But when no one came through the doors of the dojo, I slowly walked to the side and bang my head softly on to the walls, cursing myself. I just can't believe that that moment happened to me! Envisioning Shampoo and worse, mistaking another person as her, well, this only meant something bad for me, there is one thing that I just confirmed to myself…

I love her and I miss her, that's for sure.

People might say that I only sulked for a day, but I guess, I only need a day of sulking, because I'm afraid what happened to me that day, scarred me for life. I know, but I would need time to heal this heart. It would took me a long time, but when the time comes that I have come face to face with Shampoo, I will be ready, ready to at least to mask my emotions.

I stopped pounding my head after figuring what I should do. Touching the sore spot in my forehead where a red bump is starting to show. I shook my head in disbelief and ignore the pain. I picked up my bag and start to head out of the door.

**oOo**

I walk slowly as I went back to my apartment. The wind is blowing gently and with it comes the brown leaves of autumn. It's already the mid of November, how time flies. My thoughts then came to the thing that happened just some minutes ago. Frankly, I don't really have any idea on how I could stop myself, to stop myself from thinking… ummm, troubling thoughts.

I rounded on to the corner street, going to the town's park; I could go back to my place faster if I go through there. I felt my feet automatically stop as I walk towards the small arch shaped bridge. What I saw in front of me totally made me wonder of my own sanity.

My eyes try to concentrate on the person in front of me, making sure it wasn't some cruel trick of the light this time or some stupid hallucinations. I felt that time stood still as I look at her eyes, with those expressive purple eyes that I could drown into. Am I imagining the image here in front of me? Is my mind playing tricks on me again?

_Am I really going mental?_

It has been four months, four months since I left Nerima. Four months without seeing her, I really felt nostalgic seeing her like this, in front of that makeshift bridge, looking at me, surprised. If this is just some stupid and cruel illusion, then I just know, I have to make sure.

My feet started to go toward her, almost running while she walk towards me smiling and meet me halfway. Yes, that smile, the smile that haunts my being everyday.

"Nihao Ranma!"

Wow! Those words used to be 'Nihao Airen'. Really, that saying is true; **you wouldn't know those things that are important to you until they're gone. **I felt my stomach churn with her voice. The voice is bittersweet, I don't know if I should be happy or not.

"Hey Shampoo! What are you doing here?" I asked, something tells me that what I'm seeing here is the real thing, but still, I have to be careful in everything that I say or I might do something stupid again like the thing I just said to Ukyo before. Oh crap! I just said Shampoo's name again! I hope that this is the real Shampoo this time.

"Shampoo here to challenge Ranma in fight"

So, she's the real one this time… I'm relieved… but, what? What is she saying? Me, fighting against her? But why?! But the broken English, that characteristic smile, it must only mean that she really is here in front of me. I feel the undeniable feeling of happiness surge into my veins but at the same time confused. Confused on what she is saying. Confused on what really is going on.

But a challenge is a challenge… and I don't cower on any challenge presented to me.

"Are you sure you're going to fight me?" I asked, getting cockier by the minute. For now, I don't want to let her see how her presence affects my system. She came here to challenge me, and I don't want to loose, at least not in this field.

She smirked after that, getting into an offensive stance, waiting for me to be ready for our fight. Her trusted bonbori is also out, meaning that she is serious in our fight. That suits me just well. I spread my legs apart, being careful with my balance and all, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Come on."

She shoots me with her weapon, narrowly dodging it by several centimeters and she continued firing me with it for several minutes then switching her tactics by complicated combinations of feet, wrist and hand movements. It gave me a hard time to dodge her attacks, that's for sure. She has improved a lot too, but I don't plan to stay on the defensive side forever.

I flipped into the air, landing exactly on the highest point of the arch bridge, waiting for her to charge. As expected, she came running in with her trusted weapons; this is the point where I felt that I should turn into the offensive.

I jumped up high, and then dived on to her form. She's waited for me to attack, preparing to defend herself, the she thrust one of her bonbori's to me, aiming for my face. But fortunately, I already anticipated that move. Carefully, I adjust my flight so that my body would dodge the attack if I would ever fail on my attack.

Calculating the distance between us, I reached out my hand just in time for me to avoid the bonbori making contact with my hand. My hand slipped forward and catches her right wrist and at the same time flipping my body in time for me to avoid the other one, landing safely on one of her side where I am holding her right wrist.

Putting some pressure on the nerves in her hands, I was successful in making her let go of one of her trusted weapons. I slide down and it kicked away, making sure that she wouldn't have time to reach it to use it again in this battle.

But that act gave an opening for her as she wriggled away from my grasp and taking the opportunity to kick me on the sides. I staggered a little, she sure could kick! I'm lucky I don't have any broken ribs after that.

With only one bonbori, she readied herself for another attack. I just chose to stand back and wait. She made a dash towards me, shouting a high pitched battle cry as I stood before her alert for anything that she might do. She thrust her last bonbori towards my head, followed by a kick.

I smirked, seeing an opening on her attacks. As I dodged, I slide my feet downward at the same time, kicking her feet off the ground, her other one is still suspended in the air. That move made her lost her footing.

Surprised at my attack, she began to stumble downward on her back, completely losing her balance. But I wouldn't let it happen do I.

I reached out immediately, catching her only several inches from the ground. My right hand automatically snaked around her slim waist while my left hand goes around her neck landing on her left shoulder.

"You lost", I whispered to her ear. It made me smirk when I felt her body stiffen because of it. Then I found out afterwards, almost instantly, that we are in a very interesting position. Blame it on my hormones, but I find it rather comfortable… or rather… seductive.

Then it happened. This feeling of wanting to see her, to hold her close suddenly kicked in. I want to hold her closer and search for her warmth. The urge to kiss her and show her that I love her is overwhelming. My arms began to shake, with all the mixed up emotion. I could smell her, and even without directly seeing her face, and looking into the depths of her eyes, I know I'm hooked. I can't even begin to imagine what it will be like if I look at her.

We stayed like that for a minute or two. I can't imagine why but I guess that both of us are still in this state of shock. But slowly, I felt her wriggle on my arms feel her trying to stand up. Really, all I want is to protest, wanting to hold and cherish the feeling of her still in my arms. But I guess I can't say that to her now, now that the only thing that could happen between us are friends.

I want to laugh, a hollow laugh because I can't do anything now. And although I don't want to let her know how I feel, a hollow chuckle escaped my lips. I want to kill myself for letting it pass. I don't want her to know what I feel! At the very least, I could spare myself some pride and maybe, just maybe, I don't want to see guilt in those beautiful eyes if she ever figure out what is happening inside me.

"Ranma"

I lifted my face, as if I'm telling her that I'm listening. I don't want to see those eyes, if I do; I might loss all the control that I'm holding on. I could almost see her face tilting on one side and smiling.

"I lost"

Plain and simple, just two words, and two words are all that it takes for me to suddenly look at her. But the moment that I look at her, I just then realize… there's no going back now.

**Author's Note:**

So, how was it? The action sequence in this chapter really isn't like me but I want to give it a shot. Even the thing with the teacher must have been confusing to some people, but believe me, not all teachers are not what we think they are. Many of them act that way because they have to. There are still some plots in store and I think that you guys will figure it out eventually!

It really has been too long neh? But I hope that you will still like this chapter and review! I want to know what you guys think, even criticisms are welcome, just please make it constructive. I know that my English is not as polished as everyone else's and I would like all of you to know that I appreciate every single review that comes my way.

So again, tell me what you think and REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:**

Hey guys! I know that it has been a while (I mean, a year long while) since I've updated, and I want you all to know that I've been very happy for every reviews and alerts I've received, well, specially the reviews since I could look at them every time I wanted too… anyway, I would like to thank all the reviewers personally, but I guess that I'm still in recovery or maybe too lazy to type so I'll just put your names here and please be known by all that I'm very happy because of these guys:

WayDrifter

nUmbskuLL

Elemental Medadragon

Mike Kromer

The-Jaron

Shlandria

ken of dogken

StarfireGreencoon

Pyromage Shikaze

Mystikalmak

neo82

Fanfic Reviewer

waj9867

JhyarelleDrakon

Death 12

TVMaster2000

So, I guess here is where the story continues! I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Ranma ½

**oOo**

**Chapter 8**

**Wild Horse**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**oOo**

"_I lost"_

_Plain and simple, just two words, and two words is all that it takes for me to suddenly look at her. But the moment that I look at her, I just then realize… there's no going back now._

**o0o**

I don't know if what I've just done is a big mistake or not. I can't decide… looking at the depths of her eyes, I know for myself that I can't let her go… that I can't let her slip away from my grasp ever again.

I know that I was a fool back then, a fool who can't even distinguish love and admiration. But I know, instinctively, that if I ever let her slip away now, this will be the end for the both of us.

I just know… I can't let that happen. I know… I just can't...

"Shampoo", I whispered, as if scared, my voice echoed a good bit of caution… scared of all the things that might happen. Scared that she might be angry at me… hate me. I know that there mustn't be a reason for that now but I just can't.

_**That fear will always remain inside because of my own uncertainty.**_

But she heard my voice, she heard as if I'm speaking right next in her ear. She looked at me sharply, putting all of her attention towards me as if what I will say is the most important thing in the world.

And to me, I am flattered with the thought. It may not be true, but still… it's nicer for me to think that way isn't it?

And besides, I know what I've got to say… but I just can't seem to say it. Of all the things Ranma Saotome can't do, is letting others know what I am feeling, expressing it, so that other people could understand. But alas, it seems like the thing that looks like my biggest advantage whenever I am facing my enemies is the biggest obstacle for me now.

"I… I…"

Drats! I'm a stuttering fool! I just stood there, trembling and not to mention stuttering my life out! I furtively looked at the bricked floor, chastising myself. With my heart thumping loudly, almost as if it wants to break out of my chest, I tried to calm myself. I even started to fear if Shampoo could hear those loud thuds.

I could feel her eyes staring on me, those orbs that seem to bore into my soul, waiting patiently. Unconsciously, my body started to sweat… not because of the rigid exercise that I usually involve with but cold sweat. The only thing that explains it now is that I'm nervous. And nervous is what I am.

I could feel the need to say those words, I just have to say those three damn words and all of the profanities that I am now experiencing will be over. Silently cursing myself from my own inability, I cleared my throat, trying to once again compose myself.

I started to look her in the eyes… to that radiant face that stared right back at me… I begin to open my mouth, feeling the sound of my heartbeat double.

"I'm glad you're not looking down Ranma", she said, and I was cut off surprisingly.

She tilted her head to the side inquiringly, waiting for confirmation with her statement. At that moment I feel shocked and well, sarcastic enough to pummel myself saying 'there goes my chance!' But still, I tried my damn hardest not to let out my emotions, blame it on my training, but hiding my emotions seems to quickly becoming my forte.

A light chuckle escaped from my lips. I could feel droplets of sweat drops behind my head. Shampoo and her randomness is starting to amuse me more and more.

"You hungry? I'll treat you to dinner"

**o0o**

Taking her out to dinner feels great. I feel that everything is going smoothly. We amuse ourselves of looking out on our surroundings and talking about almost everything, starting from the little bird on the tree to the styles in martial arts. Surprisingly, I can't believe that this is the first time that we've gone out together like this.

I can't believe that I have missed all of these chances…

Sure enough, we both came to a fast food restaurant. I'm afraid that she'll complain since she's used to all those delicious Chinese cuisines that she'll be angry at me for taking her here. On my defense however, I'm still a college dude and don't have much money… now that I think about it, I should get a part-time job.

I'm amazed that she didn't complain… in fact, it looks like she's enjoying our little feast very much… many looked at our table, as if they are looking at something good, but I don't get why, maybe something's odd about the two of us, I checked myself but there seems to be nothing wrong… so why is that?

Looking at her, I was surprised that she's smiling, as if amused by something that I don't know about. Sipping my soda I asked her

"Is something the matter? Why are you looking like that?"

She just beamed even more, as if she's correct in here perception, cupping her face with the palm of her hands and resting her elbows on the table, she explained,

"They think that Ranma is hot!"

With one brow raised, I looked around at the people staring at us and sure enough, the girls looked all red but at the same time, I also noticed many guys checking her out. I feel annoyed and possessive at that… they are looking at Shampoo like that for crying out loud!

'You're jealous' something inside me shouted… upon realization that it was myself who acknowledge that statement I automatically looked back at her, seeing her toothy grin that's especially for me. But…

I felt lost…

If I could feel like this just seeing other guys look at her, then shouldn't she feel the same. If she really loves me that is… I feel downed, maybe she doesn't feel the same, maybe she really sees me only as a friend now… a friend and nothing more.

Did I really fallen in love that much? It hurts to see her not minding what others think of me… it is kind of disappointing that the only one who felt jealousy is me. It feels so unfair…

"That's cool but I would better like it if you're the one who is thinking of it"

What?! Did I say it out loud? That is so uncool… taking the plunge, I looked at her expression, as I expected, she looked like she is as shocked as me. I quickly averted my eyes, shying away from my own doing.

"Sorry" I said, with my eyes downcast. This is the right thing to do since we are supposed to be friends now and definitely, I don't want to break that delicate balance the two of us have.

"I think you're hot…" came her curt reply

I was surprised to hear that, looking at her that made the bones in my neck almost snap, I look at her. She's blushing and looking out the window as if something interesting is happening out there.

"You're not only hot…", she paused "I think that Ranma is also very talented and very good person. Shampoo is happy that the person they admire right now deserves their affection and that… that whoever you choose among them is very lucky girl"

She looks like she is going to burst… I feel embarrassed but at the same time overwhelmed with what she said… so that's what she thinks of me! I think that I look like an idiot wearing this grin that seems to pop out of nowhere and doesn't want to disappear. I feel like I'm floating in cloud 9 right now.

'Do I really have a chance?'

"Really? I don't remember to be that kind of guy" I asked, pressing on to her… I know that I am pushing it and that people who might be listening to us might say that I'm getting cocky but I don't really care, I just want to confirm it from her once again.

"Pig-headed mmphhh!"

I heard a voice that seems familiar to me… Akane? But that's impossible. I turned my head to look and check when I felt Shampoo suddenly stood up. I looked at her wondering why but before the words come out of my mouth…

"It's true!", she said in a voice that captured the interest of the people around us "Why wouldn't you believe me!"

That caught me off guard. I haven't thought that she will have an outburst just like that but although I felt worried because of the stares we are receiving from other people, my heart is overflowing with happiness and pride.

"Hey buddy!", one of the older customer in the restaurant yelled at me, "believe your cutie girlfriend, whatever it is, it must be true"

A murmur of 'yes' and 'of course' is heard after that… I felt cornered, looking back at Shampoo I felt more cornered since looking at me with those intense eyes.

"O-Of course, I believe you" I replied, albeit weakly. With that, the crowd cheered.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Someone echoed near us… my body stiffen from hearing it since it feels familiar. Then the crowd at the joint also cheered, following the example.

"Kiss! Kiss!"

My whole body stiffened… what's happening here? I feel like I am obligated to do what they want. Of course, I know for myself, I would like to comply to them very much, but… how about her? Even if I would like to, more like I obsessed to, I shouldn't… because…

of the delicate balance between the two of us…

I looked at her seeking help on what should I do in this situation but only to find her looking down and seemingly hiding her face. I knew right then that I should refuse whatever it is that these people wanted. If that isn't what she like.

"Sorry, people but the shows over, go back to your seats now", I announced trying to placate the crowd who seems to only be more persistent with their calls since they are cheering louder now, to my embarrassment, even the people on the streets and on the counter are looking at us now. Now, everyone's eyes are on us now. I could feel a massive sweat drop behind my head.

How in the world did it come to this?

I looked at her direction, wanting to have some clue on what we should do, but to my surprise, she's no longer there, instead I saw her fleeing and right at the doors. I was stupefied at what have happened that I didn't know what to do.

Then, I felt that my head received a hit, turning I saw Akane right there, and behind her is the whole gang. Looking stupid, it barely registered in my mind that they're there.

"Follow her Ranma no baka"

I guess that those are the magic words that wake my up from my stupor… of course, I should follow her, I can't let her away now… not now, never will I make the same mistake again. I left quickly, hearing the voices of the people around me saying good luck.

**~o0o~**

It really is surprising that we are on a cat and mouse chase again. It really is happening quite a lot, almost becoming a routine but I don't care. As soon as I saw her turn to the park where we met just a few hours ago, I know by then that I could corner here there.

But to my surprise, she seems to have slowed deliberately. Although she's not looking back, she seems to be quite sure where she's going. I followed her silently, not really knowing if she knows my presence or not.

She stopped in front of a clearing inside the park and gracefully lied down under the shadow of the tree, cloaking her figure from the glare of the street lamps. Decidedly I came near her, after she acknowledges my presence; I decided to sit down next to her still figure.

All those thoughts that seem to go wild while I was chasing her appear to have vanished. I don't know why but it looks like whenever she's around, all the of those raging emotions deep inside me flies off somewhere leaving me all alone with nothing much to say. I looked at her face; her eyes are closed as if savoring the cool wind around us. I have this urge to touch her face lovingly but unfortunately, I can't.

"Hey Shampoo?" I called, seeing that she's attentive I decided to continue, "Why did you run out there?"

It took her several seconds before answering, her face scrunched up while doing so. It made her look cute in my perspective but I wouldn't dare say that to her now.

"Ranma wouldn't like that situation would he?" she paused, opening her eyes, she looked back at me and answered confidently… "That's why Shampoo run… Shampoo don't want Ranma to be stuck in situation like that"

To feel that I'm shocked is an understatement, I feel downright warm and fuzzy with her answer. So she didn't run away just because she doesn't want to, she run away because she's considering me in the first place. I feel touched, though I must admit, I also feel disappointed…

This is the price I have to pay so that I could keep out friendship… I know it from the start but why am I still hurting like this?

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for reading and if you have time, please don't forget to leave a review… I am typing the next chapter now that is why I didn't even double check so even if you don't like the grammar or anything, I would like you to know that it's ok by me, just please don't make it so harsh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma ½

**A/N: **Hey guys! Have you all been waiting long? This would be the last installment of Wild Horse… I really hope that you guys enjoy it, and if you don't mind, please leave a review.

Also, I would like to thank these guys for reviewing on the last chapter:

**Ganheim – **Thank you for all of your comments… I know that my grammar and writing style is not that good, thank you for correcting me… I will try my best to keep them in mind.

**Hiryo – **Thank you for your continuous support. I feel really happy whenever people say that what they read is a good story. It means so much to me. This is the next and last installment of this chapter and I hope that you enjoy.

**Dr5wolz-AA**** – **Thank you for the review and your opinion of the story. Actually, although the style of writing is a bit different, I feel like it is easier for me to write a story from a character's POV since I could pretend to be that character, however, I do have to correct how I write many times because of the different style.

**The-Jaron**** – **Thank you very much for remembering! Actually, I also fear that when I post the last chapter, people wouldn't actually remember the story. It made me happy that some people still remember this. I am aware that I still haven't edited the first chapter so even if people would consider reading, it will be a total let down. Anyway, thank you very much!

**JhyarelleDrakon**** – **Thank you for your continuous support! To tell you the truth I missed your review the most because it always made me laugh out loud! Don't worry if my schedule permits it and my health gets better (that's mostly the reason why I stopped writing a year ago) I will continue to write stories, even if it's of another anime. Hope that you'll see them.

**neo82**** – **Thank you for remembering and mostly for waiting for me to update… Honestly, I always feel obligated to update this particular story not only because this is a story that I enjoyed writing, but also because of reviewers like you. Thank you very much for the support. This is the last chapter, I hope that you enjoy it.

**fallenmad**** - **thank you very much for your patience… Haha, as promised, this is the next and last chapter of Wild Horse, it took awhile but here it is! I hope that this chapter is up to your satisfaction.

**oddball1098**** - \(^o^)/ **I was really embarrassed (in a good way) when you said that this is your favorite ranma fic… Thank you very much for saying so… this is the last chapter, I hope that you enjoy it.

**Dumbledork**** – **To tell you the truth, I was waiting for a reviewer to say this in their review… Haha, and I was very much amused that you're the one that said that! Love really is a complicated feeling. They say that you can't even know what the other will do if they're in love, so basically, that's what I want to say in the story, I want to express the complications and other things that one person could actually think even though they are good in hiding their emotions. I chose Ranma as a good example for this one.

Well… the thank you for all the reviews are finished now… I would like to say that I'm really happy with all of them, as well as the alerts and favorites that I've received. This is the last chapter… I hope you all would enjoy it.

**oOo**

**Chapter 9**

**Wild Horse**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**oOo**

_This is the price I have to pay so that I could keep our friendship… I know it from the start but why am I still hurting like this?_

**o0o**

Slowly, I cupped her face with both my hands, wanting to know if everything that's happening here is true. I want to believe that it is kind of surreal, that what she's saying is a dream… that what she's saying is a lie.

I really wanted to believe it.

I closed my eyes; I could hear her breath hitch for a moment. It all seems so natural for me to feel her face like this. Closing the gap between our faces I rest my head over hers, our foreheads touching, feeling her temperature, her breath…

I didn't say a word, well, to tell the truth, I couldn't. The moment feels sacred; I fear that if I break the silence, all the magic of the moment will be gone. The way that I'm over her laying body feels so intimate that I wouldn't mind if this position goes on a little longer.

Her hand shifted and landed on my face, it took some effort for me to suppress a moan and I definitely tried hard to keep myself from seeking her hands to touch me. I opened my eyes to see her lilac orbs looking straight into mine. She's so close; I know that the boundary between us is the only thing that is keeping me from kissing her… for doing things a normal friend wouldn't….

I know that I should back out. The rational part of me says that I should, that if I go on with it, I will break the only connection between the two of us.

But it's hard… too hard.

I'm already intoxicated with just her mere presence. Our position right now is like the moth being attracted by the blazing fire, I know I'm treading over dangerous waters, but my body won't move. I like this, I want this… I'm addicted.

"Don't do this Ranma", she said with her voice out of breath and trembling. Her eyes seem to beg, as if she wants to cry… my heart wants to cry for her.

"Why?", I answered in a soft husky whisper, the voice that expresses all of my heartbreaking despair and longing. Even just this time, even with just this, I want to be close to her, it's the only thing that I could do.

'_Please Shampoo, don't take this moment away from me…'_

But of course, I couldn't tell her that. I just look at her, wanting to know the answer. Her face downcast, as if she doesn't want to answer but still…

"Because… I-I might keep hoping", she whispered, her eyes averted to the sides, trying hard not to look at me with her face heating up.

That is all I needed to hear. Like a dam that broke, my right hand automatically went behind her head, the other on her back and in nanoseconds my lips are on hers, shocking her at an instant.

I don't know how, but it feels like the wild animal inside me just got released. Taking in her surprise as an advantage I thrust my tongue inside hers to make the kiss deeper. I feel so excited and as if I'm like a thirsty traveler, I kissed her urgently, needy to my hearts' content…

I could feel her responding to my kisses little by little, and it feels like she's still undecided with what is happening between the two of us. I slowed down, pulling her nape closer, kissing her deeper, wanting her to be nearer than we already are. I want her to understand that even without words, she is important to me, that my love for her is beyond words.

"I love you", I whispered in between kisses. Repeated it over and over, with every chance I get. I don't really know how or when but I'm already on top of her, hugging her, kissing her nonstop. But she didn't respond to what I said.

She didn't talk, but still continue to return my kisses. It made me wonder why, too curious that it made me stop kissing her, rolling aside and sitting up, I looked at her.

She opened her eyes, little by little, but it is still unfocused. She's still in a daze. What she looks like made me want to kiss her again but I…

"Ranma?"

I looked away, ashamed that my own feelings have gotten me in deep trouble once again. I couldn't apologize for what I did because I don't regret it at all. But… I also don't want the situation between us to be awkward once again.

Her lack of response on my confession just now only means one thing… she doesn't return my feelings…

**~oOo~**

"Ranma?"

Shampoo called me again, slowly getting up and scooting herself near me, looking puzzled. She touched my face with both her hands, making me face her. I don't want her to see me like this but I can't seem to find the strength to leave her at the same time.

"What's the matter Ranma?" she asked again… How could she talk so casually like that? Isn't it enough already that I know she doesn't feel the same? I ignored her question, my face shying away from her touch. I want to say that I don't want to see her now, that I want her to leave me alone but I know for myself that I don't want that either.

She was stilled by some moments, her hand still suspended in the air from where I shied away from her grasp. Slowly, she takes her hand back.

"Will this how you will treat Shampoo?"

"What-", I then received her fists slamming angrily on my chest, over and over. I want her to stop, but I don't understand anything that has transpired. What did I do wrong? What did I do to make her feel this angry? Out of desperation I hug her. I make sure to hug her tight to keep her from hurting both of us.

She tried to get out of my grasp, tried to get away from my embrace, but I wouldn't let her. I wouldn't let her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ME FOR RANMA?! WHY ARE YOU PLAYING GAMES WITH ME!!! PLEASE STOP IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

She cried hard in my chest, her spirit diminishing by the second. I embraced her more… tighter, to let her feel that I'm not letting go, that I am right there beside her.

"Please don't play with me anymore…", she pleaded. "It's hurting me more than you could ever know"

So that's what it is… she's acting like this because she thinks that I'm just teasing her… that I'm just being mean. Loosening my grip, my hand navigates itself toward her, taking her chin I looked through her teary eyes.

"I don't plan to play with you"

"You're lying", she said, her face getting teary now.

"I'm not… Why would I lie to you?" I answered shifting in a more comfortable position, but keeping my arms encircled around hers.

"Then explain… what Ranma did awhile ago"

"What… Well… That… Ha ha" its funny how could she easily make me feel like a cornered rat. I'm different from her. I don't have that ability to tell people what I feel straightforward. I couldn't tell her that I acted like that because the reason is too petty, too uncool.

But what should I say now? I must think of an answer right away. Oh no! Her face is getting sad again!

"I-It's because I didn't get your answer!" I said, well, more of like shouted and… wait a minute! I said it out loud didn't I? I turn to look at her in panic, ready to create a tell tale about my answer only to be stopped mid-way because of her clueless face.

"Did Ranma ask Shampoo a question?"

WHAT? I tried my hardest to say those words to her, and she didn't even hear it! I said those three words didn't I? I know I said it!

"You're kidding right?" I asked, still unbelieving that I have to say those words again to this unsuspecting girl I'm holding.

"Shampoo didn't hear it"

Ugh! I don't want to believe it but I guess it's true… I can't believe that this stuff could really happen and it happens to me!

"You're so stupid", I whispered scuffling my hair in the process. Jeez, I could feel my face brightening up. I know I could do this, I've done it just a few minutes ago, and surely I could do this again!

"Shampoo not stupid!" her face radiates irritation right now. I know that, I know that she is not stupid but I couldn't really express my feelings that well.

"**I LOVE YOU!!!**" There I said it again, well more like I shouted much to my embarrassment. Those words finally shut her up.

"I know that we're just supposed to be friends. I know that I shouldn't have kissed you…" I hugged her in the process, burying my head in the crook of her neck, trying to hide my face.

"But… but I can't take it anymore. Staying as friends, I thought I could do that, that I could be your friend… I tried hard, really. I didn't know that it could be this hard. I want to see you, touch you, and kiss you… make love with you…"

I stopped, realizing that I am babbling already. How could I let myself fall so deep? She must be disgusted with me now. I stood up, finally wanting to get away.

"I guess you don't feel the same way… It's okay… I could learn to accept that. I guess that I don't have any worth to you if I'm not your husband." The last part came out bitterly, but I can't help myself, emotions are flooding out of me. Turning around, I prepare to leave.

"Please don't be bothered by my confession… I told you this just to let you know… even if the feelings are not returned."

I started to take the first step, the first step to get away from her. At last, I let her know what I feel toward her. It hurts, but still, it's bittersweet. I was startled when I felt that a hand stopped me from leaving… the next thing I know, Shampoo is hugging me from behind… burying her face on my back, muffling something.

"Ranma is so stupid"

What? What is she telling this time?

"Shampoo can't believe that Ranma can't take hint"

"What the? What are you saying Shampoo?" I asked, loosening her grip and turning around. I was surprised to receive a peck from her, on the lips nonetheless.

"_**I love you too silly**__!_"

Dumbfounded, I looked at her again, wondering if what I heard is true. She's hugging me, check… she's smiling at me; also check… Did I hear it right?

"Could you say that again please"

She giggled; I bet that she's amused at me. Tightening her embrace, she tiptoed towards me and whisper clearly to my ears

"**Wo Ai Ni,** Ranma"

So it really is all real.

"Why? Why didn't you answer me before? I was so worked up when you didn't answer me"

"When is that?"

I blushed… didn't she really hear it? Did I really imagine myself saying those words awhile ago?

"While we're kissing…" I answered, my voice leveling down to a mere whisper. I'm just happy that we're so close that I know she could hear, my heartbeat is beating wild, I feel embarrassed but at the same time I don't know what to do.

She turned bright red with my answer, she loosened her grip on me, taking a step back she trip and she almost fall backwards. I'm glad that I got to her hand just in time to prevent her from falling. She balanced herself quite nicely, but I never let go of her hand. It seems to know that it naturally belong there.

"You all right?"

"Y-Yeah"

"What happened?" I was genuinely concerned. She is not the kind of woman to fall on their butts. There must be something wrong. I scoop her up and sit her down again on the field, placing her in between my legs, letting her side face me. Concern must be written all over my face but I guess it can't be helped.

She looked down. I don't know what I will do… Is she sick or something?

"I didn't hear it…"

I stopped momentarily, my eyes locking up on her, attentive on what she will say next. She suddenly looks up to me, face beet red.

"Is that what Ranma really said?" she paused clutching her hand on my shirt, looking down "Shampoo could hear Ranma saying something but… Shampoo too dazed… didn't understand what Ranma is saying."

A light chuckle escaped on my lips. I can't believe that this is happening to both of us. Our misconceptions about things are totally so absurd that any onlookers would say that we are too stupid for our own good! However, I am glad that things have finally cleared up between the two of us. I embraced her lovingly in my arms, nuzzling my nose in her hair.

"Did you know, I always wanted do this" I whispered, kissing her head at the same time. I could feel her head shaking left and right, silently saying that she doesn't know. It made me smile. It's amusing that I could talk to her so easily right now.

"Guys! They're right here!"

Both of us are surprised to hear Ukyo's voice shouting. Then I remembered that the whole gang is in town right now. The others quickly came; Shampoo and I are dumbfounded to see all them here. The old hag came first on her stick, followed by Akane and Ryoga then Nabiki and Kasumi… even Kuno is there!

Shampoo and I look at each other, finally realizing that our position is a bit too close for the public eye, I quickly distance myself, I already long for her warmth. Her eyes showed surprise. I could understand why though, I bet she's wondering why I did that and is a little hurt. But I guess that I'm still a little conservative, I snuck a kiss from her to let her know that it okay. Imagine her surprise.

"What are you two doing there?" the old hag asked, looking at our position with critical eyes.

"Nothing special just hanging out!" I said putting on a nervous smile. Of all the people who will see us, why them! "What are you all doing here exactly?"

They all look uneasy, chuckling nervously they all looked at each other, their face all landing on the old hag.

"We're just visiting here that's all!" she replied in her shrilly voice. I could guess that there must be something happening beneath all those smiles but I decided that it could wait awhile.

Standing up, I felt that Shampoo mirrored my movements. We approached the group that is so called 'my friends'. They look wary at us… it is as if they are looking for something.

"You're here to visit right? When will you plan to leave?" I ask, trying to start a friendly conversation. "Where are you all staying?"

"Oh! We're staying at the Hotel the Kuno family owns", said Nabiki, while holding the arms of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's a nice place Ranma, why don't you stay with us just for tonight. We're planning to at least have a two-day trip here, stay with us for at least that much", said Akane, her smile tucked just in place, then with a wicked grin she looked at Shampoo,

""Come with us too Shampoo…"

To my surprise, Kuno entered the conversation, his smile looks like he's scheming.

"However, the guests rooms are full now, since it is a busy time of the year, I suggest that you two should share a room"

At that instant, I felt that my whole body turned red because of his statement. I can imagine all the things that could transpire between the two of us in the same room, I never have guessed that Kuno could be devious enough to tease us like that, it sure is working!

Clearing my throat I told everyone that we should go see the place since it's dark already. To my relief they all agreed. We slowly walk to the nearest path to the hotel in pairs, the old hag is talking merrily with Ukyo, it made me smile to see that the old ghoul is now back to her former self, cackling madly at something that Ukyo had said. Next in line are Nabiki and Kuno, then Akane and Ryoga, walking side by side, hand in hand. The last pair is the two of us,

It's very refreshing, to see all of them once again. I missed them all. I'm feeling really nostalgic now. Then, I felt a weak tug on my sleeve. Looking at the source I was intrigued to find that Shampoo's the culprit. I questioningly looked at her, wanting to know what the problem is.

"Does Ranma not want to tell them Shampoo's relationship with Ranma? Yes?" she cutely inquired, innocence pouring and a little tinge out doubt at the same time.

My heart feels squished by that inquiry. I never know that Shampoo could even think like this, more so to accept that situation just for me. Intuitively, I know what she is getting at, that she thinks that I don't want the others to know about our relationship, but-

"Why would you think that?" I asked, a playful smile found itself into my lips, and with one single swoop, she is glued tightly in my body, her body pressing into mine with my hands making sure that she stays there and the other under her chin.

With one final touch, I gently press my lips over hers, deepening the kiss when she responded. My mind become hazy, the only thing I know now is that we are lost in the ecstasy of the kiss. I could feel her melting in my arms, I know that my knees should be strong or else we might fall on the ground.

So lost, we failed to hear the people cheering at us in the background. I even failed to remember that we have company. I could hear voices, like 'we should have known' and 'there's no need to set them up' even things like 'at last they're together' but I don't really care right now.

Who would care if I am kissing my goddess right now, right?

**~oO THE END Oo~**

Finally, the story is finished!!! I would like to put on a follow-up chapter but I'm too lazy to do that right now! Actually, I've finished this chapter just a day after I've posted the last one, but I guess that stuff just happens into our lives and things keep popping up here and there that kept us busy…

Well guys, I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter of Wild Horse and if you don't mind, you could also look up at my other stories…

Thank you all for the support!


End file.
